


The Pet

by Vapula



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Beastilailty, Bondage, Elves, Fantasy World, Fantasy sci fi world, Gay, Goblins, Humans, Lizards, Lolicon, Multi, Orcs, Orgies, Other, Pet, Sex, Shotacon, Smut, Some Plot, Story, Tentacles, Threesomes, Trolls, beasts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapula/pseuds/Vapula
Summary: Oliver is a boy who's desperate for a job. He finds one in becoming a pet for Henrietta Regina a noblewoman.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The noble woman asked the young man sitting across from her.

The 18 year old nodded but after seeing her glare he answered meekly. "S-sorry, yeah I'm sure."

Henrietta Regina looked at him blankly. Her stare gave nothing away as she tried to figure out why this boy had chosen this path. The boy --who's name was Oliver-- squirmed under her gaze and looked away from her.

"Don't look away from me boy." The woman scolded him.

"S-sorry." He quickly turned his eyes up and stared at her beautiful face.

Henrietta was a beautiful woman with her long dark hair and complexion. She was a tall woman with a hourglass like appearance. She was sitting in a comfy armchair, she wore a navy blue dress shirt that hugged her D-cup breasts, a short skirt with stockings and high heeled boots. She had her legs crossed to hide the fact she wasn't wearing panties.

The woman was a product of selective breeding that the nobility were known to do. Oliver personally thought they did a good job.

"May I ask why you wish to become my pet?"

"O-of course." Oliver cleared his throat then told her. "I don't have a job, nor any remaining family. I'm down on my luck and having nothing to lose."

Henrietta thought about what he said then asked. "Then why not enter prostitution or become a servant instead?" It was something that commoners seemed to do for when they wished for employment.

The boy chuckled to himself. "Well um, I'm not really keen on being a prostitute it makes me... uncomfortable." She supposed that made sense. "And I've been a servant to a noble family before. But I got fired."

The woman raised a brow. "Whatever for?"

Oliver shifted around before answering. "I-I kinda took the daughters virginity."

For a long moment Henrietta didn't say or do anything, Oliver thought that she would decline his request. Then the woman across from him laughed which surprised the boy. But he wasn't complaining.

When she was settled she asked. "Right then so why become my pet then?"

"I feel as if I would be a good pet-"

"Don't bullshit me Oliver and tell the truth." Henrietta interrupted coldly.

Oliver flinched then told the truth. "T-The way I see it, as a pet I get free food and a roof over my head."

'Ah there it is.' She thought smugly but said nothing as he wasn't done.

"And I like it w-when a woman tells me what to do." The boy looked down in shame after admitting this.

Henrietta thought about what he had said. Truth be told she was originally going to head into the city marketplace to buy herself a pet. She unlike many nobles had never owned one, which was uncommon.

Most nobles either had one pet or several. Henrietta had never understood the attraction until one day when at a friends manor she watched as a dozen pets played and fucked with each other. At that point she resolved to purchase one for herself to experience it. Her friend had tutored and prepared her for owning and taking care of a pet.

And then some sort of god sent this boy to her door.

Oliver wasn't a handsome boy but nor was he ugly. He was quite plain or average in looks with his ghost white skin. His hair was short and a dull brown colour while his eyes were a nice blue. His body looked on the scrawny side, he didn't appear to have any fat on him. Oliver was pretty much like any peasant on the street.

Henrietta didn't really mind about his appearance. In fact she decided to accept him as her pet.

Yeah sure she *could* still go to the trader and look for a pet. But that would mean she would have to travel and buy one which would cost gold. Their was no guarantee that any male pet on sale would be better looking or even cheap. Plus the boy seemed to have experience following orders and sex. Again if she went to buy one she was sure the price would conveniently go up.

So by accepting him she saves herself the trip, money and a little bit of training him.

Everybody wins.

'Yes.' She thought. 'I'll take him.'

The woman came out of her thoughts to find him starring at her waiting with bated breath for her decision. "Alright then from now on your my pet." She told him smiling.

"Oh thank you madam I won't let you down." The boy gushed in relief.

"Yes, yes." His mistress replied holding up a hand to silence him. "Now to seal the deal." She took a piece of paper off the desk next to her.

"Come over here and pull down your trousers." She ordered and the boy stared.

"Pardon?"

"I said; Come over here and pull down your trousers." Henrietta beckoned him with a finger and got out her lipstick for some reason.

Oliver slowly did as instructed and stood up before heading over to her. When he was standing near her he pulled down his trousers but not his underwear.

"Your underwear too." She said and watched as he reluctantly pulled them down. Henrietta stared at his flaccid penis he didn't look very big it looked much like the rest of him: Average. She supposed it could have been smaller but thankfully that wasn't the case.

"Bend over the desk and spread your cheeks." Oliver looked at her confused but obeyed and leaned over the solid wooden desk and spread his ass cheeks.

He then felt something pressing against his anus. "Relax please." His soon to be owner told him.

Oliver relaxed as best as he could then what ever it was entered his rectum. He let out a soft moan and asked. "W-What was that?"

"My lipstick." She answered simply and waited for his body heat to melt it.

"Eh?! Why did you do that?"

"Can you read or write?"

"I-I can read but not write." He told her not understanding the question.

"Well in order for you to be officially my pet you must sign a contract. But seeing as you can't write well we have to have you make a mark instead."

"It has to be made of lipstick from my ass?" Oliver asked confused. Many commoners who couldn't write had a mark that they made on contracts to show their agreement. This could be anything from a handprint to a symbol unique to them.

The nobility who could write signed their names. However for commoners who wished to enter their service they had  too either sign their name if they could write or use the mark that the noble had chosen for themselves personally.

However Oliver has never heard of a noble woman who used lipstick and your ass to sign a contract.

Henrietta raised a brow. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not." Oliver mumbled and waited for lipstick in his ass to melt.

It didn't long for awhile later Henrietta then pressed the paper with her finger against his hole. She didn't put it in yet instead she asked. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" After this their will be no going back. The only way for the boy to leave the contract is if his owner fires him or releases him.

Oliver nodded. "I'm sure."

Henrietta nodded back and pushed her finger and the paper inside his puckered hole. Oliver relaxed the muscles in his ass to make it easier for them both. His owner kept the paper there for awhile before withdrawing it from his anus.

The pet let out a sigh as her finger left him. He stood himself upright and turned to her.

Henrietta after looking over the contract making sure the mark was clear looked up. She found him starring at her and his cock fully erect. "I'm not sucking that." She told him.

He frowned confused then looked down to find his erect prick. "S-Sorry I-I didn't know." He said honestly and tried to cover up.

His owner placed the contract on the table and moved his hands away from his crotch. Oliver kept his hands at his sides and watched her dark hands stroke his length. Her hands were warm, soft and her touch gentle as she teased the head and tugged his testicles.

Precum leaked from the head but she didn't taste it and instead slicked up her fingers with it and started pumping her fist. Oliver would let out a series of moans and sometimes would move his hips. Henrietta then stopped moving her hands and allowed him to thrust.

Oliver was happily humping away he closed his and imagined that it was her pussy rather than her fingers. He doubted that she would allow him that pleasure but he could imagine it. The fantasy didn't last long as he was nearing the edge. He believed that it was a good idea to warn her. "I'm about to cum."

The mistress moved her hands away from him. Oliver stopped thrusting and looked at her. "Finish yourself off." She said and moved her face close to his cock. She opened her mouth and waited for him to release.

Her pet's hands quickly started to stroke himself as he fast as he could. It wasn't long before he came shooting his sperm into his owners mouth. She didn't complain as she swirled it in her mouth before swallowing every drop without any effort.

Henrietta wiped her mouth with napkin then looked to the boys cock. It was still hard but it should be going limp soon, however it didn't shrink it still stood. "Your still hard?" She asked after awhile slightly surprised.

"Y-Yeah." He answered in a daze.

"How many times in a row can you go?"

"About 4 times, maybe 5 it's kinda random." He said after thinking to himself.

'Yeah I made the right choice.' Henrietta thought.

Oliver stood awkwardly, he was unsure about what to do now. He had been accepted as a pet yet she was treating him like a sex toy. Not that he was complaining but he thought that he would have to live and act like the other pets he had seen before.

Henrietta stood up showing her impressive height by standing a full head taller than him. "Pull up your trousers and  I will take you to your room."

"R-Right." Oliver pulled up his trousers and underwear covering up his still erect penis. He would deal with it later.

His owner started to walk out room while he silently followed from behind. She ignored the wetness between her legs she will have fun later.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Basement/Dungeon  
Oliver's Room

XXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver wasn't surprised when they headed to the basement. When he had worked as a servant the pets that were there lived in basement with their own rooms. They passed by various doors that had no names on them so he wasn't sure what was behind them. He didn't doubt his owner wouldn't appreciate him snooping.

They walked in silence as they had done for the entire time. Then his mistress stopped in front of a door and opened it then headed inside.

The room was small and spartan in appearance. Their was only a single bed, wardrobe and nightstand with a lamp. Another door was also in the room that was open, looking inside Oliver found that it was a bathroom. Which had a toilet, shower and sink.

"This is your room from now on." Henrietta said catching his attention.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now I am going to collect your... outfit I want you to have a shower. When I return we will go over the rules of being a pet within my household." After Oliver nodded at her words she left to collect what she needed.

Now alone Oliver headed to the bathroom and turned it on. He waited for water to heat up then stripped himself and stepped inside. He stood there for awhile happy for bathing in hot water for a change.

'I think this is going to work out perfectly.' He thought to himself as he scrubbed his body clean. He made sure to do his asshole thoroughly to make sure the lipstick was gone.

After scrubbing his body and washing his hair he turned the shower off and stepped out. He took a towel of the radiator and dried himself off. He looked to his discarded clothes and thought about putting them back on. But instead wrapped the towel around him and folded his old clothes.

Oliver placed his clothes on the bed and sat on the edge waiting for his owner to return. A small part of him believed that he was making a mistake. However he told himself that he had nothing else to do, he had no special skills or talent. He couldn't do magic, he wasn't an engineer or a good barterer and he wasn't handsome or even remotely good looking. He always thought himself to be a typical young man.

Just average Oliver.

The door then opened taking him out of his thoughts. Henrietta walked into the room holding what Oliver would be wearing for his time as a pet.

"Ah, I see you've gotten out of those dregs." She said pointing to his nicely folded clothes. The owner sidestepped out the way to revel a maid.

"Missy take them out and burn them." Henrietta ordered seriously.

The maid curtsied. "Of course madam." The young woman came inside the room and swiftly picked up the clothes. She looked at Oliver from the corner of her eye before swiftly taking his clothes and leaving the room.

"Did you uh, mean it when you said: 'burn them'?" The pet asked.

His owner nodded. "Yes why wouldn't I?"

"Nothing just wondering."

The noblewoman stared at him for a few moments before deciding to drop it. She then laid out his things on the floor. Her pet looked at them.

Oliver was looking at a black mask shaped like a dog. Their were eyeholes and a snout with a zipper, it would cover his entire head. Next to the mask was a collar that he would wear around his neck and finally the buttplug with the tail attached to it.

"Try the mask on." His owner said as she wanted to make sure it fits.

Her pet nodded and took off his towel then picked up the leather mask before putting it on. He found that it was comfortable, the leather material was little strange but otherwise it was fine. He tied the mask on which took a couple of tries but he managed to do it.

With the mask firmly in place the pet looked around. His vision wasn't impaired and he could see clearly. "How does it feel." His mistress asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"It's fine." Her pet answered honestly looking to her.

"Can you hear me alright?"

"It's kinda muffled but I can still hear you."

Henrietta clapped her hands. "Excellent. Come here and I will put on your collar and tail."

Oliver walked over with the tail and collar in each hand. He gave her the collar first and lifted his head to allow her to put it on. His owner quickly put the collar on him, but it was tight. He told her this and she loosened it enough that he wasn't being choked.

Now for the tail for this he bent over to allow his owner to put it inside. He waited as his mistress went over to his nightstand and took out a bottle of lubricant. After squirting it on the tail she came back over and went behind him.

"Ready?" She asked.

Oliver nodded and relaxed as best as he could. Sensing that he was ready Henrietta pushed the buttplug tail into his ass. He groaned as the object was slowly inserted into his rectum. The boy was no stranger to this as he had experimented at home with various toys in the past. So it went in without any problem and caused him to have an erection.

After the tail was in place his owner took a couple of steps back. "Turn and face me." Her new pet did as instructed standing up straight and turning to face her. She liked what she saw the black mask and collar stood out on his milky skin but that didn't matter. She told him to give her a twirl which he did, and admired the dog tail he now wore and looked to be staying in it's place.

The madam nodded. "You look great."

The pet smiled but she couldn't see it and instead said. "Thank you."

"Now, let us discuss the rules." Henrietta began grabbing the pets full attention. "Rule number 1: You are not allowed to speak without my permission. Unless of course it's an emergency. Otherwise you can only shake or nod your head." Oliver nodded he knew about this rule beforehand.

"Rule number 2: You are not allowed to leave the mansion grounds. You may go around the gardens or the halls and rooms but nowhere else unless I'm with you."

"Rule number 3: This is your room in here you are Oliver, just Oliver. But outside this room you are *my* pet Oliver I own you and you will obey me outside these walls."

"Rule number 4: You are not allowed to engage in any sexual act without my approval. You may masturbate or watch but unless I say otherwise you are to take part."

Oliver found that a little unfair but said nothing.

"Rule number 5: You must to an extent act like a proper pet. Meaning you must walk, eat and sleep like one."

The pet tilted his head to the side. "How do you mean?"

"Well pets crawl on all fours, hands and knees so don't walk upright. Pets eat and drink from bowls. You'll mostly be sleeping in your room but their may be times when I'm... lonely and may wish for company. In which case you'll sleep on the floor or curled up on the bed. Also you'll piss and shit outside you can only use the bathroom here if your close by."

"Do I really need to do that?" He asked despite knowing the answer.

Henrietta gave him a look. "Yes and while I'm on the subject know this: If you can't hold and have an *accident* I swear I'll castrate you understand." It's wasn't a question it was a warning which he gladly took too heart and nodded fearfully.

"Perfect. Now I think that's about everything do you have any questions?" She then waited for his response.

The pet thought first about what he wanted to ask then spoke. "Are their any days when I'm not a pet?"

His mistress nodded. "Yes your birthday for one and important days."

"Important days?"

"Things like Christmas, Halloween, parades and festivals. You don't have to be a pet on those days unless you want too. Just think of them as days off." Henrietta clarified. "Anything else?"

"I brought some bags with my things where are they?" He was worried for his possessions seeing as she had his old clothes burned.

"Where did you leave them last?" She didn't know anything about his possessions.

"In the great hall at the entrance. The butler told me to leave them there while I talked to you."

"Ah, I see I'll have them brought down later for you." His mistress assured him. "Any more questions?"

"No I think that's everything." Oliver said he couldn't think of anything else.

The woman nodded. "Very good. Now are you ready to begin?"

Oliver's mouth felt dry and his stomach twisted in knots but he nodded. "Yes I'm sure."

Henrietta smiled. "Lovely." She purred and took out a leash from her pocket. "Come here."

The boy walked over to her and waited as she put the leash on his collar. She tugged it gently and he followed her out his room and into the dungeon hallway. When they were outside he closed his room door and looked at her.

"On your hands and knees and follow me." She said and her pet obeyed without question. He lowered himself to the cobblestone floor and waited for her to lead.

Henrietta began walking at a leisurely pace with her pet trailing behind. On the outside she was calm and stoic but that was because of years of her parents tutoring her in proper etiquette. If it wasn't for that she would be jumping with joy. There was just something about having a young man on a leash and taking him around that felt just great.

Oliver for his part was slightly annoyed. The cobblestone floor hurt his knees and his body wasn't used too being hunched over like this. He again thought to himself that he may have made a mistake but willed those thoughts away and instead obediently followed his owner out the dungeon.

Thus began the life of the pet Oliver.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note:

Okay so I'm trying to get back into writing again. But the problem is I have a lot things that I want to do so I'm going too try and get them all out.

Anyway any names or places or whatever that is found to be about someone/something. Was purely coincidence. I make this shit up as I go along. Should also note that this takes place in a semi fantasy, slight modern and a dash of sci-fi world unrelated to Alex's one.

But WARNING: This story will/may/could contain: Bad, vulgar or dirty language, various sexual situations and/or fetishes, including but not limited too: Anal, vaginal, blowjobs, handjobs, BDSM, bondage, lolicon, shotacon, beastiality, rape fantasies, tentacles, interracial, gay, implied lesbian, bisexual, pegging, threesomes, orgies, pissing, incest, hardcore, rough, roleplaying, ass/vaginal licking, cum eating, cock/ass/vagina worship, smut,

If there's anymore I'll add them in the future. Also if you don't like to read these kinds of things that's fine just leave otherwise enjoy.


	2. First Day

Oliver sighed happily as he crawled across the soft grass with his owner in front. They where outside enjoying a leisurely walk in the gardens with the sun high up. It was around summer so the weather was warm, bright and sunny, they stayed close to the trees to keep under the shade.

The pet enjoyed crawling across the grass more than the stone or carpet floor. It was easier on his knees and hands. He was also thankful that his mistress told the butler --whom he met when he first arrived-- to take his things to his room.

Henrietta walked gracefully through her lush, properly cared for gardens. Her pet followed close behind she thought it best to take him outdoor and show him around. He seemed to be enjoying it if the sighs were anything to go by.

As they were walking they came upon a gardener whom was talking with a maid. The gardener woman --an elf judging by the pointed ears-- noticed the approach of her boss and strange boy wearing a dog mask and tail.

The maid --whom Oliver recognised as Missy from earlier-- turned her attention to them with a aloof expression.

"Ladies." Henrietta greeted them.

Missy the maid curtsied while the gardener smiled. "Good evening madam." Annie said then looked at Oliver who was stareing at them curiously. "And who's this?" She knew that the mistress would be buying a pet however she wasn't aware that she had done so this quickly.

"This is Oliver my new pet." She replied sounding a little proud.

"Could I pet him?" The gardener asked politely while Missy just stared blankly. Oliver found her to be a little unnerving as her dull grey eyes looked him over.

She wasn't an unattractive woman but she was't a goddess like her mistress. While her mistress had embony skin, Missy only had a slight tan. Her hair was shoulder length and was a lighter shade of brown in colour, her mistress hair was pitch black and longer but kept tidy. Her chest was a A-cup while her boss was a D.

Still Oliver found her attractive he wasn't really a breast man anyway.

"Yes you can pet him." His owner said and he turned his attention to the gardener.

She too was an attractive woman she looked older than Missy but he really couldn't tell. Plus it wasn't polite to ask a woman or lady her age. As he had noticed earlier she was an elf, though which type of elf he wasn't really sure about. Her skin was light bronze colour and her sharp eyes were light green, her breasts were a C-Cup and much like other elves she was tall and thin.

But compared too Missy she seemed generally nice.

Annie smiled and slowly crept forward so she didn't scare the pet. Oliver looked at the blonde woman whom had her hand outstretched, he lowered his head in submission. Her hand then touched the top of his mask and patted him gently.

It felt nice receiving the attention.

Then she stopped and he looked up at her. "Your just adorable you know that." The pet liked the praise that was being given to him. Missy stayed quiet content to watch things play out.

"He is isn't he." Henrietta agreed. "Well, we will leave you be, come along Oliver." His mistress then began walking away with the pet following close after the girls said goodbye.

Annie turned to Missy and asked. "So that's the guy you were talking about earlier?"

"Obviously." Missy drawled.

"He seems nice." The gardener commented.

"He hasn't spoken or did anything and you think he's nice?" The maid asked her friend who nodded happily.

"Is this a Wood Elf thing?" Wood Elves were known as a friendly and sociable people. It was said that they could tell between an honest person and liar simply by speaking with them once. But despite being a friendly and kind people they are not above violence nor brutality. They were known to use their enemies as fertiliser.

"Maybe." Annie said mysteriously in a "I know more than you" tone just to annoy Missy.

It worked as the human woman growled and stomped off muttering angrily about elves. Annie sniggered to herself and then went back to work thinking. 'Things are going to be lively around here.' She was looking forward to it.

It had been a bit dull.

Meanwhile Henrietta and Oliver walked together happily. Oliver was pleased at the praise the elf had given him, it made him warm and fuzzy inside. His owner too was happy that he had received praise. She started to think about taking him to the next party or gathering.

Her friend --whom got her into this-- was having a party in a month. That would be a good time to introduce him and to let him form friendships with the other pets he would be getting to know. Both intimately and professionally. Yes that sounds like a great idea. In fact she should call her friend later to double check the date.

So absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realise her pet had stopped. It wasn't until she felt the resistance to her pull did she know he wasn't following. Turning around she found him crouched on the ground on his feet moving around awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He didn't answer of course since she hadn't given him permission. Instead he wiggled his lower body his flaccid penis swinging around. She frowned at him not comprehending what he was doing. The owner guessed he was trying to tell her something, but obviously couldn't.

"You may speak." Henrietta said.

"I-I need to go to the toilet." He said embarrassed.

The woman nodded. "Ah, I see." She was glad it wasn't something serious. She looked around and frowned, she didn't want him to do his business around or on her flowers.

Then an idea came to her. "Do you just need to pee or..." She trailed off.

"It's a pee." He said thinking that it was okay to speak.

"Can you hold it for 2 minutes? I'll take you somewhere you can do it without desecrating my flowers." Her pet withheld a snigger and only nodded.

Henrietta then began to lead her pet around her manor and out back to the large forest behind her manor. She was taking him to her private gazebo. She would go there often to relax, think, or simply for privacy. They followed a path through the quiet woods until they came upon her open gazebo.

It was wooden structure hollowed out with a wooden bench and round table inside. A pair of books laid the table but Oliver didn't care he just wanted to relieve himself.

Henrietta didn't approach the gazebo just yet instead she guided her pet off the path and to a nearby tree. "Alright go ahead." She told him and waited.

Her pet was a little uncomfortable with her watching but the need to urinate was stronger. The pet then stood up and was about to start when his mistress said. "No."

He looked over his shoulder at her, the question was obvious. "Pets don't stand when they need to pee. Honestly Oliver think." She chided him.

The boy understood what she meant and reluctantly moved himself into a crouch. He placed both his hands on the ground, lifted up one leg and awarkwardly urinated. A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as he pissed on the tree thankfully none of it spilled or splashed on him.

When he was finished he turned to his mistress. "All done?"

He nodded. "Good, now follow me I want you to do something." She pulled on the leash gently and led him to the gazebo. Oliver was happy to be under the shade, the bright sun was causing him a bit of trouble. Because the mask was black it attracted the suns heat causing his head to get stuffy and sweaty.

Henrietta walked over to the bench and waited for her pet. When he was sitting in front of her she took off his leash and put it on the table. "You may speak until we are finished."

"Um, finished what?" Her pet asked.

"Well first: Take off your mask." Her pet did so. She watched as he revealed his damp hair and sweaty face. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah it's just the heat from the sun."

"Ah, right didn't think of that. You don't need to put it on then until we go back inside." She had forgotten that the weather would be warm. She preferred it when it was colder though not freezing.

"Ok, but what do you want me to do now?" Oliver asked looking at his owner whom smiled and then went over to the bench and sat down. She uncrossed her legs and the pet gawked as he noticed that:

A) She wasn't wearing anything underneath her skirt.

B) Her pussy and inner thighs were wet with her juices.

"As you can see my pet there's a mess. I want you to lick it all clean." She opened her legs. "You are not to use your hands or cock nor are you allowed to touch yourself." The boy let out a whine at that.

She chuckled. "If you do as I say I will give you a present tonight." She smirked as her pet became torn on following her orders or his libido.

But temptation won in the end and he nodded silently accepting her terms. "Then come over here and get started." She pointed between her legs.

Oliver slowly crawled over to her dark legs as if in a daze. His breaths came out in husks and his head was slowly becoming foggy from lust. The pet at first did nothing as he sat between his mistress legs, then he took one of the stockings between his teeth and gently pulled it down. He did the same with the other then he tasted her leg  licking the juices from her thigh. Henrietta let a soft moan as his tongue slowly cleaned her legs.

Each time he tasted her it became more addicting as he greedily drank her. He moved his face closer to where her dripping cunt waited. His nose inhaled her scent and he moved his mouth to her pussy and licked. Oliver took his time savouring the taste and enjoying her lips.

He couldn't use his hands so instead he tried to pleasure her like his how previous boss told him to. It was the noble woman whose daughter he took the virginity off. Before he was fired he would frequent her bed or some of the maids but mostly hers.

She taught him to properly eat pussy and he put those lessons to work.

Henrietta was a little surprised. She had expected him to be a little meek or have little experience, yet here he was between her legs, only using his mouth, making *her* moan like a whore. "Yessss." She said and moved a hand under her shirt to play with her breast. She grouped herself and pinched her nipple, she raked her free hand through his hair as if to encourage him.

It wasn't long before he brought her to the edge and realised herself into his mouth. The pet didn't complain as she wordlessly came into his mouth. He had expected it and quickly went about cleaning up the mess.

His mistress breathed out collecting herself and watched him wordlessly as pet went about his business. After awhile her lower body was clean of her own juices. Though his saliva was there, she scrubbed herself with a napkin and looked him over.

The pets face was red and wet from her body and his own sweat. He was breathing heavily and looked like he wanted to pounce her. She looked down at his erect manhood which was leaking precum from the tip, she was tempted to give him a reward for good job. But like she said earlier she would give his reward tonight.

"Well... done I have to admit to being... impressed." She said breathlessly.

"Impressed?" Her pet asked confused tilting his head.

His owner shrugged. "I assumed that you were a little inexperienced. But obviously I was wrong." She admitted then stood up and pulled her stockings and fixed her skirt then sat back down crossing her legs.

"Why would you think that?" Her pet asked. He didn't understand why she would think that he was inexperienced.

"I'm not really aware of your sexual experiences. In fact while we are here why don't you answer some questions." Henrietta wanted to more about him.

Oliver nodded. "Ok I don't mind."

"Alright then. First question: Whom was your first?"

"My mother." He replied honestly.

His mistress raised a brow at that. If this was a 1000 years ago that answer would have had him and his mother burned at the stake. But thankfully the world changed and just about any sexual act is legal, even incest.

"Why did she do it?"

"I asked her." He paused and assumed that she would want an explanation so he went on. "I remember when I was younger I would watch my mother and father when they were *together*. They never knew and I would masturbate while watching them. Then one day the kingdom was at war and my father was conscripted he was killed in some far away battle. My mother was alone and I wanted to make her happy, I was only ten and I went up to her and said. 'Mom do you want me to lick your pussy?'" He paused and let out a light chuckle.

"The look on her face I'll never forget it. Then she slowly nodded it wasn't really uncommon from where I was from. My friends were doing it with their parents and I was the only odd one out. She told me what to do and how, so I did it." He thought back fondly to that day.

"Over time about a year later it evolved into sex and yeah she took my virginity."

"Do you ever think that you should have saved it for someone else?"

Her pet shook his head. "No. I kinda thought I would never meet that *special someone* that bards and poets preach about."

Henrietta couldn't help but argue with that. As a noblewoman she was set to marry a man or woman who had connections or wealth or both. The nobility didn't marry for love, but for wealth, influence, power and prestige. Sure there were some whom fell in love or eventually did with their arranged. But the majority only married for the above mentioned.

Her parents however never got around to it. She was never sure as to why though. Perhaps they couldn't find a suitable match or she already had what she needed. The Regina family were wealthy and had influence in the royal court, even the Queens ear.

So in a way Henrietta already had what she wanted and as such didn't need to find a spouse. However she was the last of the Regina family and as such there was an invisible pressure for her to find a husband/wife and have a child.

In the event that she passed away childless, her lands, property, servants, pets and wealth would be given back to the state. Now that wasn't a bad thing cause you know "Queen and country" and all that jazz.

But the problem is most of the noble family's in the kingdom of Sedia were related in one form or another. As such her property and wealth could be obtained by a friendly or rival family.

Fuck that.

She hadn't realised that she had spaced out until she refocused her eyes on her pet. He had moved closer and was right in front of her. His hand waving in front if her face.

"S-Sorry you zoned out there for a moment." He sounded worried.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry just got lost in thought." She sighed and asked. "Remind me where we were?"

Oliver backed away and gave her a funny look before replying. "I just told you my mother took my virginity."

"Ah, right of course." With her memory jogged she asked. "Did she teach you how to preform oral sex on a woman like that?" To her surprise he shook his head.

"No." Then he stopped himself from speaking before continuing. "Remember I said I used to work for a noble family?"

"Yes I believe you took a daughters virginity which resulted in you being fired."

The pet nodded. "Yeah, her mother the lady of the house liked to sleep around with the servants." Henrietta nodded in understanding just because you were married doesn't mean you couldn't have more fun. If anything it kinda spiced things up.

"So naturally I wasn't an exception. She was so disappointed the first time and literally had to teach me how to properly please a woman using only my mouth. After that she along with the maids there, were very pleased." His mistress got the impression that he was boasting.

"I take it she wasn't pleased when you visited her daughter?"

"Eh not exactly. She wasn't upset that I took her daughters virginity, that was mostly her husband."

"Then what was she upset about?"

"Her daughter was only twelve so..." He trailed off.

"I still don't see a problem." Henrietta answered.

"Well she was underage." Oliver said carefully he didn't want to sound as if he was lecturing her.

"Did you force her too?" He looked offended then shook his head. "Did you drug her?" Again another shake. "Coercion, manipulation or threats?"

"No, no and no! I didn't do any of that. She asked me to do it and I didn't see a problem so I went with it." Oliver then calmed himself and apologised.

Henrietta waved it off. "It's fine I'm just asking as I want to know more about you. Plus I do not see a problem that their 12 year old daughter wished to have sex."

"But she was underage..." He stopped when she raised her hand.

"And you were only ten when you asked to eat your mothers cunt."

He blushed at that. "Yeah but, I'm a peasant a commoner. She's a noble they don't follow the same rules as us their above them."

"Bullshit!" Henrietta shouted scaring her pet. "No one is above any rule on this world. No man, woman or child. Nor any god, goddess, demon, devil, angel or saint. Not even race, sexuality or age above the rules."

Noticing that she was freighting her pet she lowered her voice and went over to him. She kissed the top of his head with her warm lips and petted him. "Oliver you did nothing wrong so don't listen to them. Which family did you work for?"

"The Cassius family."

Henrietta scrunched up her face in thought. But couldn't find a family named Cassius in Sedia. "I'm not aware of this family are they from a foreign kingdom?"

"They don't call it a kingdom. They called it the Republic of Romulus."

The woman then nodded and everything started to make sense. The Republic of Romulus or the Republic for short was a very strange place. They had no king nor queen or emperor. They were instead ruled by various noble families whom... voted on how the country was run. Plus they always acted like it was 1000 years ago but everyone knew that behind closed doors those people indulged themselves in senseless pleasure just like the rest of the world.

She understood now what he meant by the daughter being underage. The age of consent for commoners was 11 while for the nobility it was 16.

Oh, right that makes even more sense.

Oliver had taken her virginity when she was 12 a year above the commoner age of consent. By doing that he had unknowingly insulted the family. It was like saying "Your daughter no better than a peasants.".

Henrietta would have laughed but decided to not too. She was somewhat worried for the future, she hoped that taking him in wouldn't cause her trouble in the future.

Foreshadowing ahead.

Thinking that was enough she petted him. "Alright well I think that will do. Let's head back I believe it's time for dinner."

Her pet nodded. "Ok." He then looked at his mask and debated with himself about putting it on.

"You do not need to put it on if you don't want to." His mistress commented standing up and stretching a little.

"No it's fine-" He was cut off.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Henrietta said swiftly. The pet shook his head. But then he looked as if he wanted to ask something.

Noticing this she allowed him to ask. "What is my present that you will give me tonight?"

His owner smiled at him and he wasn't sure whither it was a good smile or not. "You'll find out tonight. But don't worry you will enjoy it."

He nodded reluctantly at her words. Then he decided to put his mask back on. But before he could his mistress handed him a handkerchief. "Wipe your face and hair." He nodded then followed her order wiping away the sweat that gathered and her juices.

Then he put his mask back on.

The woman clicked on his leash and lead him away from the gazebo and back to the mansion. With one feeling relieved and other unsatisfied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinning Room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver was on his knees. Couldn't sit on his ass because of the tail. He was waiting for dinner to arrive, but the longer it took the more worried he became. He hadn't thought about what he would be eating he just hoped it wasn't dog food.

To help deal with his paranoia he looked around the room to occupy his mind. It was spacious room mostly empty except for the long wooden table in the centre of it. With vacated chairs along the sides. His mistress sat the very end of the table waiting patiently for her meal.

To keep herself busy she was reading a book tilted: Game of Thorns. Oliver had no idea on what it was about.

It was then that a door on the side of the room next to two suits of armour opened. A maid and butler came out whom each held trays. The butler --a High Elf and the one who Oliver met when he first arrived-- took the tray he carried to his mistress whom set aside her book and thanked her servant.

The maid who Oliver didn't know came over to him. She stood awkwardly in front of him she didn't appear to be comfortable with him. He couldn't really blame her as he remembered when he frist seen a pet.

They were female and like him wore a mask and was nude from the neck down. He couldn't help but gawk at her as well as the others who soon followed.

His memory was interrupted by a soft clatter. Looking down he found two bowls, the first was filled with clear water while the other had his dinner. Oliver was thanking any god up high for receiving a regular meal rather than actual dog food. The maid gave an awkward curtsy before swiftly leaving followed by the butler.

"Oliver." His owner said to get his attention though she didn't look at him. "Remember as a pet you have to eat like one. So don't use your hands only your mouth." Then Henrietta proceeded to eat her own meal.

The pet withheld a groan and instead unzipped the snout. He then moved the bowls apart so that they were a good distance from one another. Then he placed his hands on either side of the food bowl, bent down until his mouth was close to the sausages and took one into his mouth. He bit of a piece so that he didn't have trouble chewing or swallowing it. He kept himself over bowl as he chewed the sausage and swallowed.

'Delicious.' He thought happily then went for another. He had to at times move the snout of the mask since it got in the way. But he was surprisingly enjoying himself, though he couldn't fathom why. Maybe it was just his submissive side.

Oliver ate his dinner and enjoyed the cool water that quenched his parched throat. When he was finished he looked up at his mistress whom still appeared to be eating. He waited patiently for her to finish.

It was about another 15 minutes later when Henrietta was done with her meal. "Lovely." She commented simply after finishing. The butler and maid from before returned to collect the plates and bowls.

Then for the rest of the day the mistress and the pet walked through the halls. She showed him various rooms trying to get him memorise the layout of the mansion. Oliver found it complicated he couldn't understand why the nobility couldn't enjoy a simple house. Why did they have too have many corridors and interconnected rooms with even more doors?

It was soon approaching the end of the day. The pet was lazily curled on the floor like a dog in his owners office. She herself was behind a desk working away, mostly paperwork.

Then she looked up and noticed the time. "Time flys when your having fun." She said causing her pet to look up at her.

"It's bed time." She told him and went about putting everything away. The pet got up from the floor and stretched a little then waited for her to finish. It wasn't long before she put his leash back on and took him out and into the great hall.

But instead of going into the basement they instead waited. Oliver was confused and thought about asking however the rules forbade him from doing so.

It wasn't long until the front door opened and the elf gardener came inside. When she seen them she smiled. "Mistress, Oliver." She greeted.

"Annie, did you get my message earlier?" She asked. She didn't doubt her servants abilities but it was always nice to make sure.

The Wood Elf nodded. "Yes I did."

Oliver was feeling left out and looked up at his owner in question. Henrietta looked down at him and smiled. "Annie is going to give you your present we talked about earlier."

The pets eyes widened at that and he nodded in understanding. "Alright so, for the rest of the night you are excepted from the rules of a pet. Also you are to do everything Annie tells you, follow her commands as if they were mine understand?"

Her pet nodded but seeing as he didn't need to follow the rules he answered verbally. "Yes I understand." Then he stood up on his feet. Oliver felt thankful to be standing up on his feet rather than his knees and hands.

"Good, then I shall leave you and wish you both a goodnight. Oliver I'll collect you in the morning at her room." The woman took the leash off her pet then left with it in hand upstairs.

The pet and gardener then looked at each other. Oliver was interested on what they would be doing, he had a few perverted ideas. Annie was interested on how he would handle tonight, she hoped that he would be pleased as her mistress did say in the message that: He likes it when a woman tells him what to do.

"You can take the mask off." The elf said politely wanting to get a look at his face.

"Thank you." Oliver replied and removed the mask. Annie made no comment or mention of how she felt looking at him. He looked like any typical human male. But that wasn't really a problem for tonight.

"Your welcome and follow me to my room." She then turned and headed upstairs with the pet following behind. Oliver watched her ass as she deliberately swayed her hips.

Yes he was looking forward to his reward.


	3. Reward and Shopping

Oliver stood in the gardeners bedroom. It was slightly larger than his own and had more furniture than his, including 2 wardrobes, bed (obviously), a nightstand and a desk with chair.

There was also bathroom.

"You can use my bathroom to wash yourself." Annie told him after locking her room door.

"Ok, thank." He said and went into the bathroom to clean himself off. He placed his mask and collar in the sink while he took his tail out and placed it on the floor. Then stepped into the shower and turned it on, he scrubbed himself clean making sure every inch of his body was washed.

When he was finished he turned the shower off and stepped out. "There's a towel in there, use that. And when you come out close your eyes!" He heard Annie call out.

"Alright!" He shouted back slightly amused. It made him more excited for his reward, he wondered if he would be getting more in the future. He found a couple of towels over the radiator and used one.

After drying his body he looked at his *outfit* and thought about what to do. He decided to give his tail a quick wash then to leave them in the bathroom as he wasn't going to be needing them until morning.

After cleaning his tail Oliver then made his way over to the door and before leaving closed his eyes.

"Ah, good your out and your eyes are closed." Annie said sounding pleased and grinned at seeing his erection.

"Yeah, so now what?" Oliver asked eagerly.

"Turn around and put your hands behind you." The gardener ordered.

The boy did as he was instructed and turned his back to her with his eyes still closed. He heard Annie walk over to him and take his hands in hers. She gently caressed the palms of his hands before putting on the handcuffs.

Oliver jumped as the handcuffs clicked shut on his wrists. He opened his eyes and turned around wildly, Annie being a Wood Elf were a very dexterous people and she easily dodged back from his frantic movements. The boy had to look over his shoulder to see the pink fluffy handcuffs on his wrists restricting his arm movements.

It was then that he finally noticed what Annie was wearing.

The elf woman had gotten rid of her gardening clothes and had replaced them with something else. She wore black high-hield boots, black panties along with a dark red corset. She was currently playing with a riding crop in her hands.

"Why?" Oliver asked reluctantly.

Annie giggled. "What's wrong I thought you were looking to your reward."

"I-I don't think this qualifies as a reward."

The elf came over to him and patted his head. "Sure it does, you just have to earn it."

"Earn it?"

"Yup, you have to do as I say." Annie then walked over to the chair in the room and sat down. She crossed her legs. "Now for a little punishment." She beckoned him over.

Oliver stayed in place. "P-Punishment? For what?" He didn't find this fair.

Annie put her head in her hands. "You opened your eyes without my permission. This means you get punished, now come over here." She pointed at the floor in front of her with the riding crop.

The boy sighed to himself and slowly made his way over. He stopped in front of her. "Prostrate yourself." Annie ordered.

Oliver then got down on his knees and bowed his head until it was touching the floor. "Don't move and if you do as I say you'll get your reward sooner rather than later."

The pet didn't reply and instead waited for the smacks. He didn't have to wait long as Annie brought the crop down hard on his back. Oliver let out a hiss as it struck him, but made no further noise. The woman hit him again and again until marks started to appear on his back and arms. She made sure to try and hit him in a different spot each time.

The slave enjoyed every strike.

He stayed there on the floor where he belonged as his mistress disciplined him, he deserved and loved it. "I want you to stand up." Annie told him stopping.

Oliver then slowly started to stand himself up, his erection also shamelessly standing to attention. Annie's eyes seemed to sparkle as she seen it. But she wasn't going to do anything just yet, he's to be punished first then pleasured.

"Now I want you to sit on your ass and spread your legs."

He did as instructed and the woman used the riding crop to stroke his chest. She moved it around his nipples sending tingles throughout his body. Then she moved it down to groin and gently stroked the head of his penis. The male let out pleasured sigh as the woman teased his cock and balls. However she then quickly slapped the head of his penis with the crop.

Oliver jumped at the action but it felt good and he said. "M-More."

"More?" Annie asked slightly surprised. She had expected him to be teary or ask her to stop, but not to continue.

The pet nodded and waited for his punishment to continue. He didn't need to wait long as Annie began assaulting his manhood. The masochist loved each strike, he whimpered as his body was close to release. He couldn't take it anymore as his body reached its limit and his cock shot out his seed onto the dominatrix boot and floor.

The woman ceased her assault and watched quietly as he released himself onto her clothing. When he was finished the elf looked at the mess on her boots and floor. She also admired the fact that his cock was still hard and didn't appear to be going limp.

"Did I say you could cum?" Annie asked sarcastically.

"S-Sorry couldn't help myself."

"Obviously." The woman then extended her boot close to his mouth. "Clean up this mess."

Oliver moved his face close to her boot. His sperm stood out on the pitch black fabric. He licked his cum off the sides of her boot, it wasn't a foreign taste he had done this before with others. His mother was the one whom introduced him to it.

She never did with his father he found it disgusting. It was also moments like this as well as others that showed he was both a masochist and loved being submissive to women.

The boy licked up all his cum from her boots and the floor. Though the carpet left a sour taste in his mouth. When he was finished he looked at her and waited for his next command.

Annie looked over her boots and floor, he had done as he was told so he deserved his reward. "Turn around and I will take off your handcuffs."

Oliver quickly stood up and turned waiting for her to take off the cuffs. He didn't have to wait long as he heard the clicking of the cuffs and them falling to the floor.

Turning around he found Annie still sitting stareing. "Well I guess you deserve your reward now." Annie then parted her lips and took Oliver's still erect prick into her mouth.

The boy let out a long overdue groan as the elf sucked him gently. She played around the tip with her tongue and teeth, though she was careful not to bite him. Oliver was feeling bliss, it had been a long time since someone had done this for him.

Annie felt her pussy quiver and moisture gather in anticipation for later, but she told herself. 'Patience.'

After playing around with the head for awhile Annie took more of his length inside her mouth. She began bobbing her head back and fourth till she started to deep throat him. Oliver kept his hands firmly at his sides, he wanted to grab her head and fuck her mouth. But she was in charge and he had to wait for her instructions so he used whatever willpower he had to keep himself from doing that.

The woman sucked him off without any problem. Annie teased his balls with her fingers, she tugged and groped them causing Oliver's toes to curl up. She stopped blowing him and instead licked his shaft, the boy moaned as her tongue trailed down his length. She suckled on his testicles gently while her hands worked his cock.

"Are you close?" She asked him stopping for a moment.

Her slave nodded. "Y-Yeah just about."

Immediately she stopped what she was doing and stood up. Oliver stepped back and watched her take off the now damp panties and layed herself on the bed. She was on her back with her legs spread her dripping wet cunt on full display.

"Well come on fuck me." She told him grinning.

Oliver didn't respond his lust got the better of him and he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs. Without waiting for her to tell him to enter, he thrusted himself inside her balls deep. Annie let out a shout of ecstasy as he entered her rather forcibly. She didn't mind both her own bodies natural juices and saliva acted as lubricant to ease most of the pain.

Besides she liked it rough.

Her slave thrusted into her like a dog in heat. Oliver only cared for getting the release that he craved for awhile now. Part of him did think and was worried that he was hurting her, however she did say things like: faster and harder.

So he reasoned that she was okay.

He then bent down to her neck and bit her. He gently bit and sucked her flesh he wanted to make sure that their was a mark left there.

Oliver soon found himself nearing the end. "I-I'm about t-to cum." He said quickly.

"Me t-too." Annie replied and wrapped her legs around him to prevent him from escaping/pulling out. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant their were potions in her desk for that. She should have made him wear a condom but it somewhat slipped her mind. Oliver too knew that he should have worn a condom or at least asked for one, but his own lust clouded his mind.

Still he berated himself. 'Idiot!'

Her slave increased his pace until they both came together in unison. Oliver cried out as he seed filled up his dominatrix whom layed there under him in bliss. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

Both stayed there for a few moments before the slave pulled himself out of her and laid next to Annie. They panted together trying to catch their breaths.

When they were both calmed Annie asked. "You wanna go again?" She hoped he would.

Oliver looked down at himself. His cock was still hard.. "Yeah I can go again though could I use a towel or something to clean myself first?"

Annie pointed to the bathroom. "There should be a couple of towels in there, please bring one for me."

The boy nodded and went over to the bathroom. He took the towel he had used for himself earlier and an extra one for Annie. He walked back out and handed her the other towel.

They wiped their bodies clean and laid down next to each other. Annie took off her boots and looked at Oliver. She was slightly surprised that he went through with this. Most men by this point would have been complaining about the crops strikes or bitching about how it stings. Thankfully Oliver didn't seem to be like that, if anything he enjoyed it as much as her.

'Wonder how he'll handle the next part?' She thought to herself and sat up.

Oliver looked over at Annie whom had moved off the bed. She went about picking up her boots, panties, handcuffs and the riding crop. She went over to one of the wardrobes and opened it.

The pets eyes widened as he seen a collection of adult sex toys inside. Annie placed her things back where they belonged before pulling out a strapon and a blow-up sex doll.

"Ok, I understand the strapon but what's with the doll?" Oliver asked confused. He knew that she was going to fuck him that's what the strapon was for. So what's with the doll?

"Your going to use it." Annie told him and set it down on the ground while she fastened the strapon on.

"You want me too...?" He trailed off.

The dominatrix nodded and went over to her desk to collect the lube. The slave just shrugged to himself and got up from the bed. While he wasn't looking Annie quickly took out one her anti-conception potions and drank it. The foul taste caused her to shudder and her skin to crawl.

But better to do it now than later.

Oliver looked at the doll on the floor. It was simplistic thing, cheap and commonly made, nothing really special about it.

"Pick her up and bend her over." Annie ordered and turned to show that she had found the bottle of lube. The dominatrix waited until he had moved the doll around until it was on all fours.

She handed him the bottle. "You can decide on which hole you want."

The slave looked down at the doll. Honestly he rather have a real pussy but he supposed he would have to make due with what he had. Oliver squirted some lube onto his hand and rubbed it around and inside the dolls fake vagina. He used the rest on his cock and handed her the bottle and waited for other instructions.

Annie nodded happily and said. "Start fucking it and I'll join you shortly." She had a hand on her strapon and was stroking it with her lubed fingers eagerly.

Oliver nodded once then went behind the doll. As soon as he entered it he thought. 'Real cunts are better.' Then he started to slowly hump at it from behind. The lube helped make this at least feel good, though he still preferred a real person.

The slave continued this for sometime then he noticed his dominatrix move, he noticed that she was wearing a glove on her left hand. She moved around behind him and kneeled down.

"Have you had this done before?" Annie asked curiously. She didn't want to hurt or injure him.

"Yeah I've got certain... *toys* in my luggage. Plus I've been pegged before." Oliver replied honestly.

Annie nodded and went about preparing him. She had lubed up the gloved fingers already and slowly inserted one. Oliver moaned as her finger slid inside his anus, he couldn't wait for the strapon.

The dominatrix fingered his hole and wiggled it trying to loosen him up. She added a second finger followed by a third. The slave was still humping away at the doll and was now pushing his ass back onto her fingers driving them deeper inside until they were at her knuckles. He would then pull back to the tips then repeat the process.

His mistress allowed him to do this, it loosened him up and it pleased her. When she sensed he was ready she withdrew her fingers and took off the filthy glove carefully. The elf threw it over to the other side of the room, she'd bin it later.

Annie got onto her knees and positioned the head of the strapon at his entrance. "Ready?" She asked to make sure.

Oliver answered. "Yeah." Then tried to relax himself as much as possible.

His mistress then slowly pushed inside. The pet groaned as the strapon penetrated his loosened hole, he let out a loud moan as she pushed herself deep inside. Annie stopped when she was all the way in and marvelled at how the boy had taken it all without complaint.

She gave him a few moments to adjust then pulled back and slowly pushed back in. It wasn't long until she started a rhythm. The room was soon filled with moans and groans as Annie fucked Oliver whom fucked the doll.

The dominatrix humped away at her slaves behind. She started out slow at first and moved in rhythm with his own thrusts. The boy was letting out a series of moans and groans each time his mistress touched a certain spot.

"F-Faster." He said.

Annie said nothing and instead started to quicken her pace. She went faster and harder, she didn't think she was hurting him. Oliver was panting like a dog as his mistress pounded away at him, he enjoyed being used.

The dominatrix was breathing heavily. She liked to be in charge ordering and disciplining the men, she liked the fact that Oliver seemed to be enjoying this as much as her. She was going to be pleased for the foreseeable future.

She reached a hand around and pulled his hair forcing his head to look upright. He let out a pained gasp but otherwise didn't make any further comment.

Annie leaned close to his ear. "I'm going to stop and pull out. When I do that you are going to stop fucking the doll and get on top of me."

Oliver replied. "Y-Yeah I will."

"Good boy." She purred into his ear and key his head go.

The mistress then stopped her thrusts and slowly pulled out of her slave who withheld a whine. She then layed herself on her back and waited for him to do as he was told.

The slave quickly took his prick out the sex doll and discarded it on the bed. He turned and found his mistress lying on the floor waiting for him. He made his way over until he was standing directly above the strapon, he lowered himself until his puckered hole was touching the head.

He looked up at her who gave him a *just get on with it* look. And he fully lowered himself onto the strapon. Having more control on how fast and deep she could go, he took it all in.

Oliver would raise and lower himself slowly at first before gradually going faster. He continued this for awhile until he could feel himself coming close to edge.

He wanted to cum, and didn't think to say or warn Annie. Instead he quickly jerked himself off until he was to release, then he rode out the rest until he orgasmed. He ejaculated his load onto his mistress corset and face, Annie said nor did anything until he was finished.

"Get off." She commanded with authority.

Oliver slowly and numbly pulled himself off her strapon and sat on his knees. He was kinda worried as her face was stoic and her voice gave nothing away.

Annie stood up and went about taking off the strapon before placing it on the floor. Then she turned to her slave. "Clean me." She commanded.

The slave got up from the floor and went about licking his cum off her corset and face. He took his time savouring the taste and when he was sure that was all of it he waited.

The dominatrix without a word walked over to the wardrobe with her toys and pulled out a paddle and whip. She turned to Oliver. "I'm going to teach you never to cum on me without permission." She smirked and slowly advanced towards the frightened/horny boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile.  
Outside Annie's Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The butler had an ear to the door listening in on the events taking place. Lucius --a High Elf and head of the servants of the household-- was currently being serviced by Missy who was blowing him.

She sucked his cock as he listened to the gardener and the pet have sex. Peeping was a little pastime of his and Missy's.

Missy wasn't able to hear what was going on. Partly because she was busy with him and also because her hearing wasn't as sensitive as an elfs.

The maid stopped what she was doing and stood up while slowly working his shaft with her hand. "So how are things going on in there?" She was curious to see how the boy handled Annie.

"Quite well I think." He paused and listened before going on. "It appears as if this *Oliver* has some stamina."

Missy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They are about to go their third round."

The maids eyes widened at that, she thought that he was bullshitting her. But she remembered who she was talking too: Lucius the High Elf.

High Elfs were a very... stern people. Highly intelligent and as quick as Wood Elfs but they were known more for their snotty or holier-than-thou attitudes. However they were also good diplomats and traders.

"How many times can that boy go?" She asked in disbelief.

"According to our lady: 4 or 5 times in a row." Lucius said honestly.

Missy shook her head. "That's impressive."

Lucius raised a brow before advancing on her. Missy looked up to see the white haired elf towering over her, she opened her mouth to say something. But the butler quickly enveloped hers with his own. Missy squeaked as his tongue fought hers for dominance. Normally she would put up a fight but he had surprised her.

So it was no surprise that he won.

She could feel his mouth move into a smirk and she was tempted to bite his tongue. However he pulled away and looked at her almost chuckling at her dazed expression.

"Come, let's go and have our own fun." He said and put his prick back inside his trousers.

Missy nodded. "Alright but your not touching my ass." She warned him, she didn't like anal.

Lucius smirk fell and he tried to convince her. "If I say please would you let me?" He doubted it.

The maid looked unimpressed and shook her head. "No. Now come on we'll go to my room." She then turned her back to him and started to walk slowly.

The butler stood there trying to come up with a way to convince her. Then an idea hit. "If you allow me to have anal sex with you. I will buy you that schoolgirl uniform up that you've wanted for a couple of weeks."

Missy stopped mid step in the hall. 'He's evil.' She thought to herself. Missy had a uniform fetish, of which she was proud of, she had quite a small collection. Currently she only had a police uniform, nurse and her maid outfit. Though the last one she didn't technically own.

"How do I know your not lying to me?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

".... No I suppose not." She sighed and said. "Alright, alright fine you can have my ass for tonight. But you better get my uniform or else." She left the warning clear.

Lucius was unfazed. "That's fair, I will order it in the morning."

Missy reluctantly nodded. "Deal, let's go." Both servants then made their way to Missy's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning.  
Annie's Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver was the first to wake up. He groaned as he slowly got up from the comfy bed and warm hands, arms and legs. His own arms, back, ass and groin felt sore from sex and punishement.

He looked around trying to get his bearings. The floor had various sex toys scattered around he turned to his left and found Annie along with a used sex doll.

Memories of last night came back to him and he shook his head. 'Wow that was rough.' He thought pleasantly and moved off the bed. He stretched when he was standing in the room his back and joints were stiff.

Oliver yawned as he made his way into the bathroom and shut the door. He looked around for his things and found his mask on the floor while his tail was in the sink along with his collar. He went ahead and started to use Annie's shower.

He hoped she wouldn't mind.

Awhile later he finished washing himself and felt refreshed. He exited the bathroom and found Annie already awake waiting for him.

"Good morning." She greeted smiling

"Good morning, hope you don't mind but I used your shower."

The elf shook her head. "No I don't."

"That's good uh do you have a bottle lube lying around? I need it to put my tail back in." Oliver asked showing her his tail in one hand.

Annie giggled. "On the floor there." She pointed off to his side. "We have been using that last night. Should have some left."

"Thank you." The pet said then went over to the half used bottle and squirted enough on his buttplug tail to insert it without any problem.

"Do you need any help with your mask or collar?" Annie asked getting off the bed.

"No thanks I'm good."

"Ok then I'm going to have a shower, then get dressed, after that I will take you back to our lady."

"Take me back to her?" He questioned. "Didn't she say that she would come and collect me herself here?"

"Yes but she's behind paperwork and Lucius has been on her ass about it. So she sent someone earlier while you were in the shower to take you to her office." Annie explained and waited for his response.

He only nodded and Annie headed inside the bathroom and showered.

When she came back out Oliver had his mask and collar already on. He was kneeling on the floor waiting for her to dress. Annie went about collecting her work stuff and proceeded to dress, she didn't mind him watching not after last night.

After getting finishing she looked around her room. It wasn't a total mess and it shouldn't take more than 10 minutes to clean. She would do it tonight.

"Ready to go?" She asked and he nodded. She knew he wasn't allowed to speak being a pet. "Alright then follow me." And they both left her room behind and headed for Henrietta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta's Office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta was sitting behind her desk in her spacious office waiting for both her breakfast and her pet. She went over her work. Most of it was taxes, request for more farming equipment, request to build another school and brothel. Just usual stuff.

Most of it needed her signature but she liked to read over it just in case. It never hurt to check. Today she was wearing a dark grey skirt, a white shirt with long sleeves. She planned to go out soon with Oliver.

A knock at the door caused her to look up. "Enter!" She called out and waited for them to come in.

It was Annie and Oliver. Her pet crawled into the room behind Annie wearing his mask, tail and collar. He stopped next to Annie whom greeted her. "Good morning madam."

"Good morning, how was last night?"

"Oh wonderful." Annie beamed and Oliver flushed beneath his mask.

"Really?" Annie nodded. "How many times did you go?" She wanted to see if the boy was lying about his ability to go 4 or 5 times in a row.

"4 times probably could've gone a fifth but both of us wanted to sleep." Annie told her honestly.

Henrietta smiled. "Thank you Annie that will be all."

Annie gave a little curtsy in response and turned to leave. But before that she patted Oliver on the head, smiled then left the room closing the door.

Oliver turned to his owner who looked at him. "Come here." She said kindly.

The pet crawled over to her around the table until he was beside her. "Did you enjoy your reward?" Her pet nodded eagerly as she petted him.

"That's good, now I'm going to be signing some things so sit quietly. Our breakfast will be brought up here soon." Oliver nodded and went to the side of the desk and waited. Henrietta smiled and went about signing some contracts or orders that she approved of or disapproved of.

It wasn't too long before there was a knock at the door. "That should be our breakfast. Enter!"

The door opened and a butler --Lucius-- followed by a maid --Missy-- entered the room. "Your breakfast madam." Lucius said setting down the tray on her desk.

Missy awkwardly made her way over to Oliver and set down his bowls. "Here's your breakfast." She set down his food bowl on the floor along with his water bowl and glared at Lucius who pretended that he didn't notice.

Oliver and Henrietta could both sense the hostility. Though they chose not to comment on it. Lucius bowed then left and Henrietta could swear that he was smirking. Missy gave an awkward curtsy before walking back out slowly, the mistress seen her rub her ass soothingly.

She figured that Lucius and her had a busy night.

Her pet just ignored it thinking it wasn't any of his business and started eating. His owner heard him and reminded of her own hunger began eating her own breakfast. They ate in comfortable silence enjoying their meals.

Henrietta was the first to finish. She set her empty plate to the side and looked over her pet whom was munching away happily.

The mistress then turned to the phone on her desk and started to dial a number. Oliver looked over curious as too who she was calling. He listened in while eating.

"Hello Minnie is it? Ah good, it's me Henrietta Regina. Is your madam about?" Henrietta paused while she waited for a reply.

"Yes if you would give me a moment to call her." There's was a short pause and Henrietta waited until she heard a very small feminine voice speak.

"Hello?"

"Hello Charlotte it's me Henrietta." She told her friend who squealed.

"Hetty!" A vain appeared on the woman head she hated that nickname. "How are you? What are you doing? Why are you calling?" Charlotte asked rapidly.

The woman sighed then answered each question. "I'm doing fine. Just finished breakfast and I'm doing some work. And I'm calling because I would like to know when's your next party?"

Charlotte was quiet as she tried to remember. "Uh couple of weeks away. Say 4 or 5 weeks, why?"

Henrietta took a breath and prepared herself. "I bought a pet."

For 2 minutes their was nothing heard on the other side of the line. Then a high pitched squeal was heard over the phone that even Oliver who sat further away could hear it.

"I'm so happy for you." Charlotte said grinning though Hetty couldn't see it.

"Thank you."

"So tell me about him is he adorable?"

Henrietta looked over to her pet who was watching and listening to her. "Yes, very." She smirked as her pet shifted about. His face was covered but she could imagine it being scarlet.

"Aww, now I want see him. But you'll have to wait until my next scheduled party we are going to have something special then." Charlotte commented mysteriously.

"Do tell."

"Nope." Said the younger woman popping the p. "Your going to have too wait."

Henrietta found herself intrigued but knew that trying to get Charlotte to tell would cost a lot. Not with money but with favours. Sexual favours not that Henrietta minded it was just that a few of Charlottes fetishes were not her cup of tea.

"Fair enough." She conceded.

Charlotte pouted. "Your not going to try and guess?"

"No I'm not, I only called to find out when the next party is due so I can introduce my pet." Henrietta looked over at Oliver who was finishing his breakfast.

"Okay then I'll send your invitation like I always do."

"Thank you and good bye Charlotte."

"Bye, bye see you in a couple of weeks Hetty." Her friend then hung up followed by herself.

She looked over at her pet who was watching her. His breakfast was done and he had a drink now he was waiting for whatever order she had.

Henrietta smiled at him and beckoned him over. The pet crawled over to his mistress and stopped beside her. His owner patted him on the head.

"Do you need the bathroom?" She asked. Her pet nodded. "Alright let's go." She stood up and clicked his leash on and led him out of her office.

They walked down the hallway and came across a maid whom was cleaning. She heard them approach and turned around swiftly. Oliver recognised her as the maid who gave him his dinner last night.

"Good morning madam." The maid said then looked to Oliver unsure as to what to say.

"Morning Daisy I need you to do somethings."

"Of course what do require of me?"

"I need you to send someone to clear up my plate and his bowls from my office. Then I want you to tell Lucius to prepare my carriage I wish to go out in 15 minutes."

Daisy nodded at the orders. "I understand madam I'll go and find Lucius first. I seen him awhile ago." And with that the maid left.

Oliver watched her leave then followed his owner as she tugged his leash gently towards her. They walked outside into the beating sun, it rarely rained or was bleak in Sedia.

Henrietta took her pet around and out back. They didn't head to the gazebo instead she took him close to the trees and said. "Alright go ahead." Oliver nodded and went about his business.

After he was finished his owner took him back to the front of the manor. They found a carriage with two black steeds waiting for them. Lucius was holding the door to the carriage open waiting for them.

The mistress stepped into the carriage with her pet trailing behind her. Oliver wasn't sure as to where they were going and it slightly worried him, until he heard the butler ask. "Where do you wish to go madam?"

"The Pet shop." She answered sitting herself down and allowing her pet to sit on the floor between her legs. He got a full view of her exposed cunt. His mouth watered slightly beneath his mask and he looked at her.

Henrietta was stareing down at him smirking. Oliver pointed a finger at his masks snout then to her bare pussy. His owner shook her head, he then brought up his fist and made a jerking motion then pointed at his erect prick. Again the ebony goddess shook her head.

As the carriage slowly trotted away from the estate Oliver couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awhile Later.  
Town Marketplace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the marketplace they left Lucius behind with the carriage. While they walked all the way there, it wasn't that far and they both wished to stretch their legs.

The mistress and her pet walked together down the street which wasn't busy seeing it was still morning. Though there were still people around and quite a few of them would stare. A few men, women and children would gawk at them as they passed. Oliver was receiving attention from both sexes as was his owner. He even got a few wolf whistles and cat calls when they noticed his erection.

Henrietta didn't mind the stares she was used to it. It always happened whenever she went into town. Her pet seemed a bit uncomfortable but his face was covered so it's not like they would ever recognise him.

It wasn't long until they got close to the Pet Shop. As they got closer they would pass other nobles (minor nobles) who would give them wide berth. They recognised Henrietta Regina and knew she was above their station they spotted her new little pet following behind her. This would give them something to gossip about later.

Oliver could hear them whisper between themselves about him and his mistress. They passed by a couple of nobles whom Henrietta was acquainted with. They would say hello ask about her new pet before congratulating and leaving them to go about their business.

They then finally arrived at the the Pet Shop. Despite its name it did not deal with household pets but with people like Oliver. Inside they found various nobles with their pets buying or browsing.

Oliver followed his mistress down the aisles towards what looked like name tags. Henrietta looked at each of them trying to pick one that looked nice. Most of them were in shapes like circles or ovals while others were in other shapes.

While she was doing that Oliver soon got a vist.

He felt a presence beside him and turned to find another pet. They were a female and very young, their head was covered by a dog mask much like his. A dark blue collar was around her small throat with a name tag that read: Lily. She had light skin and a flat chest. On her hands and feet were dog paws.

Oliver looked at the little lolicon who was smaller than him in height. She stared back with bright green eyes as if studying him.

He tilted his head in question as she looked him over. He looked up and seen a man a little further away. He was blond haired and fair skinned, dressed in expensive clothing. He was currently looking at pet masks on the shelf.

The pet jumped as he felt something touch his penis. Looking down he found that Lily was rubbing hs cock with the snout of her mask. The zipper was still shut on her snout and she didn't make any move to open it so he assumed that she was teasing him.

He bit his lip gently to stop himself from making any noise.

His mistress hadn't noticed that he was busy. "Oliver which ones do you like?" She asked looking over the tags. She herself didn't really know what to get him and thought it best to let him choose.

Her pet didn't hear her as he was caught up being pleasured. She knew he wouldn't respond verbally because of the rules but she did expect him to pick one up. So when he didn't she looked over at him and was unsure on wither too punish him or laugh.

Her pet was squatting on the ground with another pet between his legs. The lolicon --as Henrietta noticed-- was nuzzling his penis with her snout.

She believed she was teasing him. Looking up she found whom she assumed to be the owner browsing. "Excuse me." She called out politely.

The young nobleman looked over with a bemused expression. Then his face lit up as he spotted her. "Lady Regina." He greeted and was about to make his way over before he spotted his pet with another.

"Lily! No, bad girl come here!" The call of her masters voice caused the pet to jump and turn. Lily watched her master walk over looking angry.

He folded his arms. "That is a bad girl you do not do that to other pets. Without my or there owners permission." He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her over and put on her leash.

Lily hated being leashed and whimpered silently begging to be released. Her owner refused. "No you'll get the rest of your punishment when we return." He told her sternly and she hung her head.

The man turned his attention to Henrietta. "I do apologise my lady."

"No, no its quite alright Alberto." She told after remembering his name. The drama earlier gave her time to remember him.

Count Alberto Vinci was a minor noble. He was kind man who was easily amused at the world around. He owned a few vineyards and made his living off winery. He married 4 years ago to the now known countess Rose Vinci. Many considered it a match made in heaven. Henrietta couldn't help but think they deserved each other.

The man grinned as the duchess remembered his name. "Thank you still sorry, but thank you." He chuckled.

"How are you?" Henrietta asked him striking conversation.

"Oh I'm good as is my wife she's worried about what to wear at Charlottes next party." It was true his wife had been a bit... aggressive lately.

Not that he minded.

"Y-You wouldn't happen to know what she has planned do you?" He asked trying to get any information to help his wife.

He was saddend when she shook her head. "I'm sorry but she hasn't told me anything nor has she hinted at anything."

"Oh, well then worth a try anyway."

While the nobles talked to each other the pets stared at each other. Lily pouted beneath her mask she hated being leashed plus it was boring here and she wanted to have a little fun. She looked up and found the male looking at her his cock was still hard.

She looked up at their masters, both were chatting away and distracted so she looked back at Oliver. He busy stareing at her. Between the carriage ride here, people in the streets seeing and her rubbing. He was kinda tempted to just mount her.

Lily watched him quietly then opened her legs and gave him a full view of her dripping cunt. The male let out a annoyed groan as she teased him. Henrietta looked down at them. Looked like Oliver was being teased badly to the girl she would have to help him somehow.

"Would you like to come over to our home?" Alberto asked.

"Why?"

"Well I kinda feel bad about what happened with your pet and my wife would enjoy the company." He smiled and waited for her reply.

Henrietta thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Sure I could vist for awhile."

"Excellent I will call my wife and inform her of your vist." Alberto said pleased. He was hoping that the woman would help relieve the stress from his wife that had been building since Charlotte announced another party. With the details kept to herself.

"When would be a good time?"

"Why not come over today." Alberto announced.

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting until tomorrow."

The man laughed. "It's fine, fine just come over around dinner."

'Dinner.' Henrietta thought. 'I don't really have much to do today.' She nodded slowly to herself.

"Alright then I'll come around dinner time. Do you mind if I bring my own pet?"

"Of course not you can bring him if you want to." Alberto turned his attention to Oliver who was looking at the ground. He was trying to distract himself from Lily.

Alberto patted him on the head gently. "You look to be well behaved unlike others." He looked over to Lily whom had her legs closed and was trying to look innocent.

"Well then I'll leave you be and see you tonight. Goodbye." He waved to them and walked off bringing Lily with him who was shaking her ass at Oliver.

Henrietta looked down at her pet. "Are you alright?" Her pet nodded after letting a breath of air.

"Don't worry tonight you can have your revenge." She told patting his head soothingly.

Oliver let out a purr at the attention. Henrietta smiled and then pointed to the name tags. "Are there any you like?"

The pet looked at the name tags on display. He truthfully wasn't really bothered so he picked out one in the shape of a dog bone. His owner took it into her hands and kneeled down and held it against his throat.

She nodded and said. "I like it. Come I'll pay then we will have your name put on it." Her pet followed behind her to the checkout she stopped once in awhile to look at other things. She brought along a couple of dog tails with them to the checkout and after arriving had his engraved on the tag, his mistress then put it on his collar.

Oliver was grinning goofily beneath his mask the events of earlier forgotten. His mistress looked and smiled at him as he seemed pleased.

They left soon after and made their way back to Lucius.

The high elf was leaning against the carriage watching people pass by. He noticed couples heading into the alleys for some privacy. While others were currently in the middle of the street shagging. He had one hand in his trousers stroking himself. Some men and woman would stop and watch, others would ignore it and be on their way.

Lucius then spotted his lady heading towards him with her pet trailing behind. He stopped what he was doing and opened the carriage door.

"Thank you." She said getting inside. The pet gave him a look like he wanted to thank him. The elf only nodded before closing the door after he entered.

"Shall we return back to the manor?" He asked after getting settled in the drivers seat.

"Yes." Henrietta answered before telling him about dinner. "Tonight I will not be dinning at home. I will be having dinner at the Vinci residence."

The elfs eyes widened at that. "A-And uh, who will be taking you?" He asked trying to keep his voice even.

His mistres smirked at him. "Why you of course." She said.

There was a maid at the Vinci residence whom Lucius was acquainted with. They both had a love for anal. In fact Henrietta believed that she was related to Missy.

"I will be ready at the appropriate time." He said almost in a daze as he had the horses start the trek back home.

The woman chuckled to herself and looked at Oliver who was sitting on the seat. She allowed him to sit there seeing as she tormented him on the ride here.

"Oliver?" She called out his name to grab his attention. When he looked up she said. "You may speak and how do you like your gifts?"

The boy fiddled with the name tag a bit and looked at the bag of new tails. "I like them so far but could I wear one of the new tails tonight?"

"Which one?" She bought three of them.

One tail had a buttplug on it but was just a different colour. She only got it so that he wasn't using the one tail all the time.

The second had a dark green dildo attached to it just for some variety.

The last one had anal beads attached in the place of a buttplug.

"The anal beads one."

Henrietta smiled. "Very well then I will keep it close by until it is time to go."

Oliver nodded then went silent and looked out the window as the carriage traveled home. He thought about what to do with the little lolicon when he got his hands on her.


	4. Lily & Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will contain a time skip of a few weeks.

Oliver sat down on the floor within the carriage. His mistress was sitting the seat with her legs crossed as her carriage took them to the Vinci estate. The pet was wearing his new tail the beads in his body caused him to shift about from time to time.

"Oliver please try and sit still." His owner said noticing him fidget.

He nodded and tried his best to stay as still as possible. The pet let out a sigh and thought about what was going to happen.

Oliver looked up at his owner hoping that she understood. Henrietta looked down at him and raised a brow. "Do you wish to ask something?"

He nodded. "Very well then ask."

"About Lily what can I do to her?" He wanted to make sure that he didn't cross any lines.

"Hmm, well your both pets so you can only have sex like them. Basically doggy style. Though I could convince or ask her owners to allow you other forms of entertainment."

"Could you see if you could convince them to allow her to blow me?" He asked.

The woman shrugged. "I'll try but it's up to them. That reminds me Oliver."

"Yes?"

"Try not to hurt her. She's smaller and obviously younger than you so try to be gentle ok?"

Oliver nodded at her and went silent going back to the rules. His owner smiled and caressed his head all the way to the estate.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Awhile Later

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage passed by the gates of the Vinci estate and into the courtyard leading to the entrance. Alberto Vinci and his wife Rose Vinci stood outside in the warm sun with a large group of servants and Lily ready to greet the duchess.

The couple grinned as the carriage pulled to a stop and Lucius gracefully leaped of the seat and opened the door.

Henrietta Regina stepped out of her carriage with her pet on a leash behind her. She took a quick look of her surroundings and then proceeded towards her hosts.

Alberto was the first to greet her. "Welcome my lady to our humble home." The man said bowing and smiling kindly.

"Thank you it's a pleasure. How are you Rose?" The duchess asked addressing the countess.

Rose Vinci formally Rose Ludenburg was a beautiful woman. Though Oliver personally thought that his mistress was better looking. Rose was brunette with dark green eyes, a young face and fair skin.

She curtsied at the duchess. "Oh I'm fine my lady thank you for asking."

"Thank you for deciding to vist, my husband explained everything." She smiled at the man then frowned as she turned her attention to her pet.

"He also explained about Lily's misbehaviour." Her tone sounded like she was disappointed.

Lily was stareing at the ground trying to seem as small as possible. Her mistress nor her master weren't happy with her. She was bored what was she supposed to do?

It's not her fault that her master has trouble deciding on what to buy when shopping, and takes his time.

Henrietta looked at Lily whom hadn't noticed. The girl was squatting on the ground with her legs open and hands between them. She looked like she had a bath which would make sense seeing as she was coming to vist and everything had look proper.

Though the lolicon didn't look like she had been punished. There were no obvious marks, maybe they forbade her from some sort of activity. Well whatever it was it wasn't really her place to question another nobles method of punishing its pets.

"Well allow me to introduce my pet, Oliver." Henrietta then moved a little to give them a view of her pet who stared at them with his head held high.

Rose was the first to take the initiative and walked over to the pet. Oliver looked up as the tanned woman patted his head and rubbed his snout. He basked in her attention as she rubbed his chest and shoulders with her soft hands.

"Your adorable." She told him as her hands moved down to his waist.

Sensing what was about to happen the duchess stepped in. "Perhaps we could go inside I'm a little famished." The duchess said her grip on the leash tightening.

This snapped the countess out of her daze. "Of course I apologise."

Alberto chuckled. "Come everyone let us go in." The servants replied verbally while the pets nodded.

Lucius who had been quiet throughout the entire thing slithered up beside a maid. "Hello Milly." He said.

"Greetings Lucius how are you?" The woman asked politely. She liked him since they both shared the same interests.

Milly was the elder sister to Missy, Milky and Minnie. She was taller than her younger sisters and had dark red hair and hazel eyes.

She was C-cup unlike her youngest little sister.

"Oh I'm good ya know doing stuff, working away. Messing with your sister." He smiled at the last part.

Milly smirked. "What did you do?"

"I manged to gain access to her ass." He told her nonchalantly.

"And how did you manage that?"

"I ordered her a schoolgirl uniform in exchange for anal." The elf smirked back at the human woman who laughed.

"Well at least I know not to buy her one for Christmas." She giggled taking Lucius hand in her own and walking with him and fiddling with his pointed ears causing him to squirm. The servants behind them noticed and smiled at the two.

Meanwhile Henrietta and Oliver were silently sniggering to themselves. When Lily had turned to crawl away they seen that her ass was bright red from multiple paddle marks.

They were led inside the manor and to the dinning room where everyone took a seat. The servants were allowed to sit at the table with the nobles because the Vinci family liked it when others ate together. They found it boring when your on your own and with no one to talk too.

Henrietta didn't really mind it. Alberto and Rose were both considered an oddity among the nobles.

The pets went over to the other side of the room where a twin pair of bowls waited for them. Oliver sat beside Lily who ignored his presence and waited for permission to eat.

Alberto looked at everyone and said. "Dig in." The next sounds in the room were the clatter and scraping utensils being used. The pets of course used their mouths only and silently ate together.

Rose started conversation first. "So Henrietta how do you find owning a pet?"

"Quite enjoyable theres a strange thrill having him on a leash." She looked over fondly to her pet who was happily eating.

"Yes I know what you mean." Alberto said looking at Lily. "Its the same with myself and Lily."

Lily's ears perked up at the mention of her name and she looked up to find her master and mistress smiling at her. "She's somewhat of a little minx. Gets bored easily though and likes to cause a bit of mischief." Rose commented looking at her pointedly.

The lolicon shifted about then went back to eating. She didn't want her mistress to give her another spanking, she hated those. Oliver just ignored everything that went on around him, content with his meal.

Until he heard his mistress reply. "Actually I would like to ask you both something."

The count and his wife looked at each other, the servants pretended not be listening. "Of course please do."

"Would it be okay to let Oliver fuck Lily?" She asked bluntly.

Lily chocked a bit on what she was eating after hearing that, forcing Oliver to pat her back. She swallowed it soon and nodded as thanks to him.

Rose and Alberto looked at each other. They didn't really have problem with it pets usually enjoyed each others company. Plus they could watch them.

"We do not mind though Lily doesn't like it when others are watching." Rose said looking over at the girl who shifted about. It wasn't uncommon for nobles to watch their pets having sex, it was quite normal. However Lily disliked being watched by others.

Thankfully there was an easy way around that as her husband whispered into her ear. "We have that room."

"Which one?" She asked.

"The with the *special* paintings." Alberto replied smiling.

"Ahh. That one yes I believe that will work, provided that we don't tell Lily of course."

Her husband smiled and looked to the duchess who watched them curiously. "We will make the arrangements after dinner." He told her politely.

Henrietta smiled and nodded, though she did wonder how they were going to get around the girl not like being watched.

Dinner continued as normal, Henrietta spoke to the servants from time-to-time and with the hosts. It was awhile later when everyone was finished.

Rose walked over to Lily with a leash and patted her. "Come with me we need to get you ready." She said pulling gently. The girl followed her mistress out the room to get freshened up for later.

"While we prepare the room for them. Why don't we head to the sitting room to relax?" Alberto offered.

Henrietta nodded. "Of course that would be lovely, come along Oliver." She said to her pet whom followed close behind as they were led down a couple of hallways.

While Lucius and Milly snuck away together.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alberto and Henrietta sat in the room chatting and talking about each others work. They both sipped expensive wine from Alberto's personal stock and the duchess took this time to order a couple of barrels of wine.

Oliver layed on the floor next to the fireplace keeping himself warm. He was curled up on the floor like a dog with his head resting on his hands. His mistress had openly smirked at him when she seen what he was doing.

It wasn't long before a servant came in. "Lily is ready sir." The young man said kindly.

His master nodded. "Thank you James, I'll take them myself." The servant bowed and left.

The count looked at the duchess. "Shall we?" He stood up and offered an arm.

"We shall." The duchess replied linking her arm in his own and allowed the man to guide her with her pet following.

The pet followed closely from behind and wondered where they were going. Pets lived in basements as far as Oliver knew but they were heading upstairs instead. Perhaps Lily didn't have a room in the basement.

They stopped in front of door and Alberto turned to them. "She's in there waiting. I'll be in the next room watching and waiting, I'll allow you to tell him the rules."

The man then went to a door beside the one they were standing in front of and entered. Henrietta turned to Oliver and told the rules.

"Well as you can probably guess your allowed to fuck her."

Her pet nodded.

"Well their are some special rules in this case. First, of you can speak to her and she talk back to you but keep it to a minimal. Also your not allowed to take off your or her mask."

Oliver was happy about that and nodded. Though he did wish to do away with the mask, it got a little stuffy inside.

"Second, you can fuck her however you wish and as long as you like. Unless she asks you to stop."

"Third, go easy on her obviously she's smaller than you. So try not to hurt her understand?" When he nodded she then added. "Good, now I'm going in there with the count and countess. Lily probably doesn't know that we are watching so don't tell her."

Her pet was a little unsure about keeping that from her, but nodded. "Excellent, here." She handed him a condom. "We don't want you being parents just yet now do we?"

Oliver shook his head and held the condom in his hand. His mistress petted him on the head and went through the door Alberto entered. The pet looked at the door in front of him and after taking a breath entered the room.

It was a small bedroom which only had a king sized bed and nightstand inside. There was a painting of horses running through a field on the left wall as he entered. Though he knew that his mistress and hosts were watching everything through it.

Looking ahead he found Lily sitting on the floor staring at him. She looked like she had a bath as her skin seemed cleaner than before. She was wearing a dog mask though it wasn't black in colour and instead was a light pink. Her collar was pink too along with the tail. She wasn't wearing the dogs paws anymore.

Oliver felt himself harden at the sight of her and crawled towards her. Lily stared impassively and didn't move until he was sitting right in front of her.

The boy at first did nothing and looked her up and down. Then he placed the condom on the floor and stood up towering over her. Lily shivered as he stood above her with his erect cock eye level. Oliver pointed to her masks snout and his penis.

Obviously Lily knew what he wanted and unzipped her mask. But instead of using her mouth she used her hands fondling him. The male let out a moan as her small hands played with his cocks head and balls. She stroked him and teased the head with her fingers getting them wet from his precum. Lily made sure he was watching her when she licked his precum from her fingers slowly.

Oliver was tempted to force her head on his dick and fuck her mouth. But he didn't wish to harm her and just kept his hands at his sides while she worked.

Lily then finally decided to use her mouth. The girl brought her mouth close to his cocks head and licked. Oliver groaned as the lolicon teased him with her tongue. She played around with tip for awhile before parting her small lips and wrapping them around it.

Because her mouth was small she could fit only the head inside. But it was enough and Oliver breathed out a sigh as Lily started to suck gently. Her mouth and tongue worked together to bring as much pleasure to the male who's toes were curling. Oliver was breathing heavily as the girl sucked him off. He wished he could fit more of himself inside but knew that it wasn't possible.

They stayed like this for awhile until the male said. "S-Stop... I want to taste you."

The girl stopped sucking off and let his dick out of her mouth with an audible *pop*. She then stood up and looked at him waiting for what's next.

"Go to the side of the bed and bend over." Oliver told her.

Lily did as instructed and walked over to the side across from where the painting was. She got on the bed and positioned herself so that her rear was at side and her upper body flat on the bed.

Oliver picked up the condom and walked over almost in a daze. His mind slightly foggy but he had to be patient for a little bit longer.

He positioned himself behind her and kneeled down. He unzipped his snout and looked at her small wet cunt. Some of her juices were flowing down her leg. Oliver moved his mouth to her pussy and licked eagerly at her folds.

Lily let out a series of mewls in response to him eating her out. She gripped the covers as the male drank her juices and teased her nub with only his tongue. The girl used a hand to spread her lips apart to allow him better access. The boys tongue dived into her wet cunt causing the girl to squirm as he ate her out.

Oliver was happily devouring her. Taking his time and enjoying her squirm a little revenge for what happened in the shop. He then stopped what he was doing and pulled his mouth away from her. The girl whinnied at him and tried pushing her rear into his face.

The male however stood up and grabbed her hips keeping her still. Oliver was stronger than Lily who couldn't really do anything as her hips where held in place. The female looked over her shoulder at him. She shuddered at the imposing man above her preparing to fuck her like a bitch. Oliver put the condom on then moved his cock to her.

The pet rubbed his cock against her ass cheeks and asshole. Lily was afraid he would to choose to fuck her there rather than her pussy but sighed as she felt his cocks head teasing her entrance. Though he didn't bother pushing it in and instead pressed the head against her vaginas lips.

She glared at him. "Not going to push it in?" She asked annoyed.

Oliver looked back at her and smiled. "You teased me back at the shop. Now it's my turn." He told her and pressed his cock against her entrance letting her think that he was going to enter. Only to pull away and rub against her ass cheeks.

Lily moaned at the contact before growling at him when he pulled away. She tried impale herself on him but his hands on her hips kept her in place.

"P-Please." She begged as his dick probed her entrance.

"Please what?" Oliver asked.

The girl withheld an annoyed groan and answered. "Fuck me." She swayed her hips a bit in his grasp.

Oliver smiled and slowly pushed his member inside her. Lily gasped as his large cock entered her body she let out a series of mewls and moans. The boy groaned as he penetrated the small girl and was surprised to find her loose yet tight.

He was gentle at first allowing her to get up used to his size. Oliver made long slow thrusts into Lily's body sending out shivers each time he entered her. The girl was in bliss as the male gently fucked her.

Then he increased his pace. The pet pounded away at her rear the girl would let out a series of moans in response to his aggressive thrusts. Oliver moved his hands up to her small breasts and pinched her erect nipples enticing a moan of. "Yes."

Lily allowed the male to breed her like a bitch. She then asked him to stop and pull out. Oliver did so and watched as she turned on her back and spread her legs wide. He then entered her again as she wrapped her small legs around him and continued.

Oliver was breathing heavily as his cock was squeezed by her small cunt. Lily was panting like a dog as her body was becoming hot and she was nearing her edge.

"I'm... about to cum." She told him. The male nodded and he quickened his pace. Lily let out a series of mewls and moans before cumming. Oliver came soon after when her pussy tightened around his cock. He steadied himself so he didn't collapse on top of her.

He pulled out of her first and layed on the bed. Lily did the same lying next to him. They breathed heavily and tried to calm themselves.

Lily moved over and curled up beside him with her head against his chest. Oliver found the action odd but didn't comment, instead he took off the used condom and threw it onto the floor. He would bin it later. He looked down at his still erect penis.

Then he looked to the other pet. She snored softly against him so he couldn't wake her to go again. He was tempted to masturbate but thought it best to leave it.

Instead Oliver wrapped and arm around her small frame and held her close. It felt nice to be doing this with someone, it reminded him of the times he spent with his mother.

It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep with Lily beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta was watching Alberto fuck his wife against the wall. She sipped on some wine and admired them going at it.

It had first started when Rose leaned over to kiss her. Naturally she kissed back and they fondled each other with their hands. Alberto had felt left out and made his presence known when he walked over with his erect cock near their faces.

Both woman had stopped kissing each other and instead planted kisses on the mans dick. They had first licked the shaft, sucked on his balls and Henrietta started to blow him. Rose allowed the woman to do that as played with her husbands testicles and probed his anus with a finger before pushing it in.

Alberto had been in pure pleasure as he was being serviced by both women. Henrietta then stopped sucking him off to allow Rose a turn while she stood up and kissed the man. He had been at first surprised but quickly recuperated.

Rose didn't mind as she was already busy sucking her husband off. She took the finger out his anus and used that hand to squeeze his ass cheek. Henrietta reached around and squeezed his other cheek.

Then she broke the kiss and pulled away from him and kneeled down. She watched Rose bob her head down on her husbands cock. The woman the pulled away letting it fall out of her mouth with a thin trail of saliva connected between her and the crown.

Rose looked over to Henrietta and asked. "Would you like him enter you first duchess?"

Henrietta polity declined. "No thank you. I would rather just watch."

The count and countess nodded then Rose stood up and walked over to the wall. She pulled up her dress and pulled down her panties. Alberto was about to move but Henrietta stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her in question but she just stood and walked over to his wife.

The countess watched as the duchess advanced towards her curious as what she would do. The woman stopped in front of her and kissed her softly on the lips. Before trailing kisses along her jaw and neck. Henrietta kneeled before Roses wet clit and brought her mouth to it.

Rose gasped as the duchess began eating her out aggressively. Her tongue entered her and tasted her making her wet enough that Alberto could enter without causing to much pain.

Alberto stroked himself slowly as his wife was receiving cunnilingus from the duchess herself. His wife was going to brag about this he was sure.

Henrietta stopped after awhile and walked back to her chair. She sat down, crosseed her legs over and picked up her glass of wine.

"Alberto don't keep your wife waiting." She told the horny man who walked over to his spouse.

The count kissed his wife on the mouth and neck and entered her rather forcibly. He then picked her up by the legs and started to thrust.

And that's how they ended up where they are now.

The duchess watched intensely as they went at it like rabbits. The dark woman snaked a hand down her panties and inserted a pair of fingers into her wanting cunt. However she needed the real thing to bring herself to release and using her own hands was getting boring.

So she didn't bother and instead looked to the pets in the other room. Oliver and Lily were both lying on the bed sleeping by the looks of it. Oliver's cock was still erect though it looked to be going flaccid. She was tempted to walk in and ride him but thought against it.

Human men were a little boring to her. She preferred men from other races most of the time.

"P-Pregnant." Rose said suddenly and the woman turned back to the couple.

"M-Make me pregnant." She told her husband as he went harder. "I-I... want too.. be a m-mother."

"I p-promise... we'll be... parents." Alberto responded as he kissed her on the mouth. Their cries of pleasure were muffled as the count came inside his wife's needy pussy.

Rose's legs felt weak as her husband placed them back on the ground. He held her close to steady her so she didn't fall, then lead her back to a chair.

"Thank you darling." She said settling herself. Her husband just smiled and kissed her forehead then sat beside her.

"Well they look comfortable." The man commented pointing to pets on the other side of the one way glass.

Rose looked to find them curled against each other. "Aww they look adorable." She said.

Henrietta hummed in response. "Guess I won't be leaving until tomorrow."

"That's fine madam we can have a room prepared for you." Alberto said with his wife nodding.

"Thank you." The duchess replied. "Sorry to be such a bother."

"No, no your bothering us at all. We enjoy the company." Rose replied waving away her apologises.

Henrietta sighed. "Once again thank you though I'll need to inform Lucius that we are staying for the night."

Alberto smirked. "Oh I'm sure he's busy right now and wouldn't mind staying for the night." The other two women smirked at his words.

It was no secret that Lucius and Milly slept with each other every chance they got. Not that anyone minded nor cared.

"Fair enough." Henrietta responded and finished her wine. "I suppose we should leave them in there." She said pointing to the pets.

Both nobles nodded. "Yes they seem to be alright and we could collect them in the morning."

The duchess nodded and stood up to leave. "Shall we retire then?"

Alberto and Rose nodded. "Yes, follow us and we'll take you to your room for tonight." Rose said standing and locking her arm around her husbands and after picking up her panties led the way out. Henrietta followed them from behind to her room all the while ignoring the dampness and heat between her legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver awoke to feel something curled up against his chest. He looked down to find Lily against his bare chest an arm wrapped around his torso. She still slept soundly snoring softly.

The pet tried to untangle himself from the girl without waking her. However the movements caused the lolicon to wake and she stirred from her sleep.

Lily woke up to find herself laying against Oliver's soft, warm chest. She sat up and looked at him head tilted slightly. Oliver looked back at her in question.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked/blurted.

The other pet nodded. "Yes thank you for asking. Did you?"

"Yeah." The male lied.

Oliver had a bit of trouble sleeping last night. His erection hadn't gone away easily especially with a naked girl lying right next to him. So he was mostly uncomfortable most of the night till he finally slept.

"That's good." She replied and got off the bed.

Oliver got off too and watched as she stretched herself. Then she got down on her knees, zipped up her mask and looked at him. The pet followed what she was doing sat on his knees and zipped up his mask then they waited.

It wasn't long before a servant came to collect them. "Alright you two come with me for a bath." The man said to them when he entered the room.

The pets followed him downstairs to Lily's room in the basement. He didn't enter instead he told them he would be going to prepare for breakfast. And the both of them were to arrive once they were washed and cleaned. Both pets nodded in understanding and the man left them.

They then entered the room.

Unlike Oliver's room which was bare with only some regular furniture, bathroom and stone walls with a cobblestone floor.

Lily's room was better looking. The walls were covered in blue wallpaper that made it feel more welcoming to Oliver. The floor was carpeted white. Her room had teddy bears and other kinds of toys in a neat pile near her bed. There were two wardrobes and nightstands.

While Lily went to the bathroom to turn on the shower Oliver looked around for a bit.

He found a photo on one nightstand that had a picture of Lily and her owners standing together. Alberto and Rose stood besides each other smiling at the camera with Lily kneeling between them wearing her mask.

"That's the day they bought me." He heard Lily say and the rush of water.

Oliver turned to find Lily standing at the bathrooms entrance without her tail, collar or mask. He looked at her face.

She was adorable with her bright green eyes and light blonde hair. It added to her image of looking innocent and sweet.

The pet then responded. "When was that?"

"About 2 years ago." She told him after thinking about for awhile.

"What did you do before?" He asked curious.

Lily shrugged. "Just whatever I could to survive. I was maid for a short while before becoming a prostitute. After that I traveled around a little." She spoke honestly she didn't think Oliver would judge her past no one has before.

"I was once in the south lands, have you been there?" She asked and he shook his head. "I lived there for awhile as a pleasure toy for a king. He asked me if I would be a member of his harem, but I politely refused. Instead I asked to be let go and he gave me some money to travel with. That's when I came here: Sedia. I was somewhat blown away by how things went around here."

"People here are so... open about their fetishes or kinks that it's not uncommon to see group orgies in the middle of the street. When I first came here I was approached by a group men and women of a few races who asked if I would partake in one. Thought they were joking and refused, I left wandering about town before coming back to see a large crowd gathered. Obviously I was curious and manged to crawl through the crowd to see what they were looking at."

She smiled at the memory. "I found the group of people from earlier having a literal orgy in the street. I was shocked when everyone else who was watching this either joined in or just masturbated to it. Few just moved on but they didn't seem angered or annoyed at the display."

Oliver nodded at that. "Yeah well that's Sedia the sex capital of the world." He said dramatically.

It wasn't that other countries didn't have Sedia had, far from it. They just weren't as open as the Sedia people when it came to sex.

Lily laughed at his words. "Yeah that's right kinda like living here." She sighed. "Alright enough talking about the past let's go for a shower."

"What together?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah it's not uncommon for pets to wash and bath each other. How long have you been a pet for?" Lily asked interested.

"Just a day."

The girl whistled. "Wow. I've never met a pet who's only just started out." The boy shrugged in response then went about taking off his mask, collar and tail. The beads took their time to come out as he did it slowly, Lily watched him take them one by one not saying a word.

Lily then lead him into her bathroom and he set his things down onto the ground.

Instead of having a regular bathroom she had a large shower that could fit at least 3 people inside. Along with a sink and toilet. They entered the shower together and started too wash themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awhile Later.  
Dinning Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and Oliver sat on the floor with their tails, collars and masks on. They were the first to arrive and were patiently waiting for their owners to arrive. Both hadn't said a word to each other since being in Lily's room, instead they just fiddled with their names tags or looked around.

Then a door opened and Lucius and Milly entered arms interlocked. They looked around and found themselves alone except for the pets who were watching them.

They made their way over to them. "How are you two doing?" Milly asked politely.

The pets looked at each other they weren't allowed to talk. "My dear they can't speak." Lucius reminded her.

"Oh I know that Luc. They can still nod ya know, right?" Milly looked down at the two pets who nodded at her words. She smiled and petted their heads a little roughly.

Not that they minded.

Lucius just rolled his eyes and waited for to follow him to chair. He pulled a chair for her sit in and pushed it in for her.  She thanked him as he pushed it in. They chatted together as other servants started pouring in. It wasn't long before their owners entered together and took their seats at the table. Then the cooks brought in whatever meal they had prepared.

Breakfast went by rather quickly everyone ate together much like dinner last night.

After breakfast was finished the count and countess followed the duchess to see her off. Lucius opened the carriage door for her --after saying goodbye to Milly-- and waited as she spoke to count and countess.

"It was lovely having you here madam." Alberto said honestly.

"Oh no you have been fantastic hosts. I'll be telling others of your wonderful hospitality." Henrietta replied.

Both nobles beamed at her praise. Then Rose asked. "Madam could I ask something?"

"Of course." The duchess replied.

"Your friends next party. Do you know what the theme is?" It had been annoying her for weeks. She didn't want to wear the wrong thing and look a fool.

She kept her face neutral when the duchess shook her. "I'm sorry I do not. She's keeping it currently a secret from me."

"Ah, I see thank you." She sighed sadly.

Henrietta reassured her. "If I ever find out what she's planning then I promise you, you will be the first to know." She told the other woman who smiled in response.

"Thank you ma'am." She curtsied grinning.

The duchess nodded and again thanked them both for a wonderful time. Then she pulled Oliver gently into the carriage and waved goodbye to the countess and her husband and servants.

They left the estate and headed home.

"We should invite her back sometime in the future." Alberto said as the carriage left.

"Maybe dear, but she's probably busy most of the time." His wife responded looking at him who nodded at her words.

The count turned to his servants. "Well done everyone you've all done a fantastic job." He congratulated his people who all grinned at the praise.

Rose kneeled next to Lily and asked. "Did you have fun?" Her pet nodded. "You going to stop being a bad girl?" Another nod.

The countess kissed her pets mask on the head and snout. "Good girl." She petted her. "Let's go indoors and maybe the duchess wouldn't mind having you vist Oliver from time-to-time."

Lily nodded at her words and followed her owners indoors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta sat in the carriage looking out the window watching the scenery pass by. Oliver was on the floor looking out the window with bored expression beneath his mask.

The carriage was coming up to a bridge that they were about to cross to head home. However Henrietta spotted something under the bridge.

She couldn't see it clearly but their was a figure lurking their. At first she thought it was a bandit but it wouldn't make sense for him or them to be under the bridge. It would have made more sense to hide in the woods leading here.

Curiosity got the better of her and she asked Lucius to stop the carriage. The High Elf did as he was told and halted the horses then got off and opened the door.

The mistress stepped out gracefully and after taking Oliver's leash off headed down the slope to under the bridge. Lucius tried to dissuade her but she brushed him off. Oliver followed behind her curious to see what she was doing.

As they got close they heard voices. Three of them to be exact.

"So what's for breakfast?" A gruff male voice asked.

"Fish." Another male replied.

Their was a groan heard from a third voice. "Again? It's always fucking fish, breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"If ya don't like it then fuck right off." The second voice replied back growling.

"Oh really?" The third voice asked in a sarcastic way. "Well you could-" He stopped talking when he seen Henrietta and her pet step into view.

She raised her brow at what she saw.

Under the bridge were three River Trolls around a small cooking fire.

They tall and slightly muscular with shades of blue coloured skin, pointed ears and glowing yellow eyes. Their bodies were hairless as seen by their heads and chest. They wore simple loincloths around their waists to have some modestly. Though the noble woman could see the heads of their flaccid pricks peaking out of them. One of them hid behind his two brethren so the woman couldn't see his rising.

She gave the three a disarming smile. "Greetings gentlemen." She started.

The three looked at each other then one replied. "Eh, hi?" He replied lamely.

The noble smiled at them. "So what are you three doing down here?"

"Eh nothing much just about to have breakfast." The second one replied scratching his head.

"Do you each have names?"

The first one nodded. "Course we do, I'm Muck the eldest."

"I'm Guck the youngest." The third replied and they both looked over to their middle brother who was hiding himself behind them.

"And I'm Tuck the middle-aged brother." He said to the strange, attractive human woman.

She smiled at them and introduced herself. "I am Henrietta Regina and this is my pet Oliver." She gestured to behind her where her pet sat on the ground watching everything.

They looked at him and at what he was wearing. The brothers realised that the woman was a noble and had to be careful about how they acted around her.

"Are you alright Tuck?" She asked suddenly noticing him shifting about.

"I-I'm fine." He responded as his brothers sniggered to themselves.

"Are you sure?" She asked making her way over to him.

Guck and Muck moved out the way to allow her through. They withheld their laughter as their brother tried to frantically hide his erection from the woman. Henrietta grinned when she seen the large blue rod standing up straight with a small amount of precum gathering at the tip.

She looked up at the embarrassed Tuck who looked away. Then without warning the woman grabbed ahold of his shaft and started pumping. Tuck jumped at first when her delicate dark hands and fingers touched him, then he was moaning as she jerked him off.

His brothers watched in amazement as the woman continued moving her hand up and down. Then she got to her knees and licked at the of his cock. She tasted the salty liquid at the top before opening her mouth taking the head inside. She moaned to herself as the trolls cock went to the back her throat.

The woman began bobbing her head while moving a hand between her legs. The other brothers watched the scene gleefully before slowly jerking their own hard cocks to her. They didn't go to fast as they wanted to enjoy the show.

Oliver watched his owner blow the troll like their was no problem. He had the impression she had done this before. The pet seen his prick twitching in attention. So he took it in a hand and pleasured himself to his mistress antics.

Tuck was sitting down receiving the best blowjob of his life. No ones ever deep throated him before.

Muck was getting tired of using his own hand and instead walked over to the woman. Henrietta seen him out the corner of her eye and his large cock waiting for her. He swayed his hips side-to-side swinging his cock around. The woman moved a hand up and felt his warm member. She started moving her hand and he groaned in response to her touch.

Guck then went over to the over side and she used her hand that was between her legs to service him. The pet watched his mistress jerk off two trolls and blow a third without effort.

He hoped to see more.

Tuck was breathing heavily and breaths came out in husks as he neared his edge. The River Troll groaned loudly as he came down the woman's throat. Henrietta swallowed as much as she could before letting the slowly shrinking penis out of her mouth. It shot a couple times on her face and clothes. Tuck then laid on his back spent.

She stopped wanking off the other trolls and stood up. They watched her strip out of her clothing showing off her dark skin, breasts and pussy. Guck and Much drank in her appearance greedily. Henrietta wiped her face of the trolls cum and licked it off her fingers.

The duchess then looked at them. "So who's first?" She asked pointing to her aching clit.

Both brothers looked at each other. "Share?" Guck asked.

Muck shrugged then suggested. "We could DP her together."

Guck shook his head. "We might hurt her."

"I'll be fine. I've done this before with a Cave Troll." The noble told them and their eyes widened at that. Both brothers came to an agreement and they told her what to do.

She got on her hands and knees and waited for them. Guck went to her face and pressed his erection at her mouth. Her lips parted as she took in his thick member like his brother before him. Muck went behind her and positioned his at her dripping entrance.

Henrietta felt the hot rod pressing against her vaginas lips. She rubbed herself against him trying to tell him to enter her. Muck got the message and swiftly penetrated the woman. She groaned as his large thick cock entered her body sending pleasure throughout her. Then began thrusting into her at a fast pace.

The woman stopped bobbing her head and allowed Muck's thrusts to do the work for her. Guck grinned as his brothers forceful thrusts pushed the woman's head deeper onto his cock. Part of him was worried in case she choked but she seemed fine for now. So he didn't let it bother him and instead just raked a clawed hand carefully through her hair.

Muck continued pounding into her for awhile. His dick being squeezed by her. He grunted at the tight feeling enjoying it, been a while since he had pussy.

Guck afterwards told his brother to slow down. When he did Guck took his cock out the noble woman's mouth who looked dazed from it. Then lifted her up by the hands.

His brother went into a sitting position while still inside her she sank down on his cock moaning loudly. Guck then let her hands go and the woman moved her legs around so that she could move her hips up and down on Muck's cock. The youngest troll placed his dick between her large breasts and moving his own hips.

Henrietta pushed her breasts together trying to create as much friction for him as possible. The troll gleefully kept going at a fast rate. His balls then clenched and he came shooting thick ropes of cum onto the woman's chin, neck and tits. The eldest troll found himself coming close to the edge.

He let her ride him out.

"Fuck yes!" He shouted as they came together. Henrietta saw stars as the trolls cum filled her up.

They both stayed the way they were before she shakily got off of him. His cock fell out of her along with a stream of cum down her legs.

Everyone one breathed heavily the air filled panting husks. Then Tuck went and got a towel from their things. He gave it to Henrietta who used it to wipe herself clean. Though she would need a bath when she got back.

After sometime Guck said. "That was... great."

The woman smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Well we must be going." She said after gathering her clothes.

The trolls nodded and Muck said. "Please come back anytime."

She waved at them and headed out to find Oliver hunched over recovering from his own orgasm. The pet looked up at her approach and watched her sway around slightly.

"Did you enjoy watching my pet?" She asked petting him. He nodded at her breathing heavily beneath his mask.

They went back up the hill to the carriage where Lucius waited with a vial of liquid in hand. The duchess downed it and handed him back the empty vial which he pocketed.

Then they rode back home everyone feeling refreshed.


	5. Adam & Hunter

A couple of weeks had passed since the vist to the Vinci estate. Oliver has slowly settled into his life as a pet and Henrietta as his owner. They enjoyed each others company and the moments they shared together.

One such moment was right now.

Oliver was at the foot of his mistress bed snoozing. His owner was still asleep. Henrietta had asked him to sleep with her last night and he had agreed.

Though he assumed the sentence: "Oliver, sleep with me tonight." Meant something completely different. But he wasn't entirely upset. The bed was comfortable to him and he slept peacefully.

It was now morning and he was the first to wake up. He moved off the bed carefully and yawned quietly so he didn't wake his mistress up. He turned as he heard the room door open.

Lucius and Daisy entered the room.

They patted him on the head as they approached. His relationships with the other servants has increased over the weeks since his arrival. They treated him well and on occasion he was allowed to sleep with them or at least watch.

Lucius and Daisy woke their mistress up who stirred from her lovely slumber. The woman looked around eyes half closed at her surroundings.

Then she caught sight of her pet and servants. "Good morning." She said still a little sleepy.

Her servants bowed and curtsied while her pet nodded. The noble got out her bed and stripped out her nightgown while her butler went to collect some clothes while her maid went about fixing the bed and taking her nightgown to the wash.

Henrietta looked at Oliver. "Go back to your room. Get washed then meet me in the dining room for breakfast."

Oliver nodded and after being petted he left her room and made his way back to his own room. The boy didn't need to worry about getting lost he had rough idea where all the rooms of the manor where. So he had no problem making his way back to his room.

He passed a couple of servants on his way there. They would greet him and he would wave or nod in return. They knew the rules forbade him from speaking not that he minded.

The pet crawled down the hallway then the stairs to his room.

His room had changed a little over the weeks. The floor was now carpeted in a navy blue colour and his room had an extra wardrobe to keep his toys in. Other than that nothing else was any different.

The pet took off his mask, tail and collar. He ran a hand through his hair then entered his bathroom and cleaned himself.

Once Oliver was finished he washed his tail and left it to dry in the bathroom. Then made his way over to one wardrobe and opened it. Inside were his regular clothing's which he hadn't worn since he got here. Along with them were a few tails and a pair of dog masks with matching collars. He placed his used mask and collar inside then picked out another pair.

He looked at the three tails inside. One of them had beads on the end, while the other had dark green dildo attached, the third had dark blue buttplug.

Oliver chose to wear the dildo tail for today. He had worn it a few times and enjoyed the feeling of it. It kinda reminds him of the nights he shares with Annie. He felt close to her.

Annie the gardener was a demanding woman in bed not that he minded. He was happy to serve her like a queen. But she was also a friend to him when they weren't having sex.

Oliver then shook away those thoughts and went about getting ready. Didn't want to keep his mistress waiting. The boy opened his mouth and sucked on the head of the dildo. He wished it was a real cock.

In his younger years he had sucked and wanked men off before. Though he had never taken a real one in the ass, he wondered if it was the same as a strapon or if there's a difference. He sucked the tip for awhile before pushing half of it in his mouth. He chocked a bit as he hadn't done this for a longtime.

The pet withdrew the dildo from his mouth leaving a trail of saliva. He rubbed his saliva up and down the shaft then went to a drawer to collect the lube.

After squirting it on he inserted the tail inside. He sighed as the head entered his anus without trouble. He pushed it in far as it could go then removed his hand. It didn't fall out as he had gotten good at keeping them inside.

Oliver took his name tag off his used collar and put it on the dark blue collar. He then put on the dark blue dog mask and tied it on.

The pet closed his wardrobe then left his room. He got on his knees in the hallway and crawled up to where the dinning room was.

He entered to find his owner already sitting down waiting for breakfast. The woman looked up to see Oliver wearing his dark blue mask and collar.

She smiled as he got close. "Hello my pet." She said as he kneeled in front of her.

The noblewoman looked at his tail. "Show me which tail you picked out." She told him.

Oliver nodded then laid himself on his back and opened his legs. He didn't mind exposing himself like this to her. The pet then reached a hand down to his tail and pulled it out. Henrietta grinned as she watched the dildo came out of his ass.

"Good choice." She commented and he nodded before pushing his tail back into place.

Breakfast was brought later and they both ate in silence. The duchess finished first and waited for her pet to be done. Once he was she took him outside to do the toilet then they headed to her gazebo. The cool air washed over them making them feel cold in the hot sun.

When they reached the area the woman sat down and started reading while Oliver curled up on the ground.

It was about 20 minutes later when they were disturbed by a maid. "Mistress." Missy called out approaching them.

Henrietta and Oliver both looked up to see the woman coming towards them. Missy was someone Oliver personally found himself being uncomfortable with. She wasn't rude or mean but she did usually just stare at him without saying.

He only seen her smile once. It was a couple of weeks ago and she was just happy throughout the entire day. According to Annie, Lucius had bought Missy a schoolgirl uniform in exchange for anal. For about a week she was very pleased with her gift.

Oliver had seen her in her room wearing the uniform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback 3 weeks earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver was wandering around the mansion still getting feel of the place. He was going down a hallway where most of the servants lived.

Most of the doors were closed. However one was slightly open ajar. Ignoring it at first he passed by until he heard a voice.

"Oh Lucius I've been a naughty girl." A girls voice said causing the pet to stop. He looked over his shoulder and quietly crawled to the door which was slightly open. Then he looked inside.

His eyes widened as he seen Missy posing in front of mirror wearing a sexy schoolgirl uniform. It consisted of a white blouse, short mini skirt, white panties, white knee high socks and black shoes. Her hair had been tamed into twin ponytails.

Oliver thought he had a nose bleed as he watched Missy acting cute.

Missy was totally unaware of the voyeur and continued to fantasise. She never liked anal sex unless it was for role play purposes. Which was why she pretended that Lucius was here punishing her for having her vibrator turned while in class.

Part of her was tempted to find him to both thank and live out the fantasy but didn't bother. Instead she decided to play with herself.

Naturally she hadn't noticed the peeper behind watching her while stroking himself. Oliver slowly jerked himself while Missy pulled down her panties to reveal the dark blue vibrator inside her dripping cunt. She moved a hand down to it and pulled it out slightly before pushing it back in. She let out a moan before turning it up.

Oliver could see it clearly in the mirror and jerked himself quickly to her own thrusts. He didn't mean to let out his pleasured moan which caused him to still and Missy to jump.

Someone was watching her. She quickly covered herself up and shouted. "Who's there?!"

The pet debated with himself on what to do. He could sneak away and go to his room, but then the maid would tell his mistress about it and he would have to confess. Then he would be punished and so far he had avoided such things.

So he slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. Missy growled as she seen the pet enter the room with his cock erected proudly.

She folded her arms. "So you were watching me." She accused him.

He nodded at her not saying a word. "Pervert." She called him and Oliver frowned beneath his mask. Technically everyone was a pervert.

Missy looked away from him huffing. Oliver at first did nothing until he tapped the floor to get her attention. She looked down at him and he pointed to her pussy and his cock. Missy understood what he meant and thought about the offer. She really didn't mind him taking her. Sometimes it was better having the real thing rather than Mr. Blue.

So she sighed and said. "Fine you can hump me but make it quick and wear a condom."

Oliver nodded and after she threw him one he put it on. Missy then turned her vibrator off and took it out then walked over to a wall and placed her on it then spread her legs.

The pet stood up and walked over until he was behind her. He placed his cock at her wet entrance and gripped her by her sides. "Begin." She said and Oliver swiftly entered her.

She squeaked as he pushed his full length inside until his balls were at her entrance. Then pulled back and pushed in again a little more forcibly. Oliver grunted as he fucked her from behind the schoolgirl uniform only added to his excitement and he panted like a dog while rutting his bitch.

Missy herself was moaning loudly as the pet used her like a fleshlight. She enjoyed his more forceful thrusts in her pussy than to Lucius's anal. Her body was already hot and starting to sweat which pissed her off a little as she now had to wash her new uniform already.

But it was worth it she supposed. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as she came. Her walls squeezed Oliver tightly and she heard him groan and his hips buckled as he too came.

Both panted together and the pet slowly pulled out of the maid. He took off the condom and placed it in the bin before sitting on the floor. He watched as Missy calmed herself then cleaned up. She looked to him after putting on her panties.

At first she didn't do or say anything until she walked over and patted his head. "Good boy." She said.

Oliver nodded not really sure about what to do now. "You can go now." She pointed to her room door and he slowly crawled out. He looked back once to see her shooing him away.

So he did and wandered around for awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since that day Oliver found himself visiting or being visited by the maid. He enjoyed watching her dress up and try on different uniforms. There were times when she was to walk him around the gardens. Sometimes she didn't even have sex with him but allowed him to watch her masturbate or pick out outfits.

He did still find her a little awkward to be around.

Henrietta raised a brow at the maid whom stopped just outside the gazebo. "What is it Missy?" She asked curious as Oliver watched quietly.

"Countess Adam has come milady." Missy replied taking a few breaths as she had to run here.

"Did he say what he wanted?" The duchess asked wondering why Count Richard's wife was here.

Despite being a man he was given the title Countess as he was married to Richard Lovengale. Adam was a kind young man whom many would say as motherly. He always looked out for others and loved his husband dearly.

Though she wondered why he was here. Instead of thinking about as to why she instead decided to find out. "Where is he?"

"We've taken him to your study mistress." Missy replied and waited for her orders.

Henrietta set her book down and took Oliver's leash. "Return to your duties while I go and see him."

Missy curtsied and left with her boss and the pet following behind. They walked back inside together until the maid left to do her jobs. While the owner and pet made their way to the study.

Once they reached it they found a young man with dark blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and wearing a suit and tie sitting in a chair sipping tea. When he seen them enter he stood up a bowed. "Greetings duchess." He said kindly.

"Greetings Adam. How is your husband?" She asked settling herself in her seat while rubbing her pets head when he sat beside her and rested his head on her lap.

"Oh he's fine." Adam replied sitting down and looking between the two with a small smile. "Ya know being himself traveling to the capital then back home." Adams husband was a knight and he was expected to appear at court or tournaments from time-to-time.

"That's good to hear. Now how could I help you Adam?"

"Well, I would like to borrow your pet for a week." Adam said carefully.

Henrietta blinked it wasn't uncommon for nobles to share their pets between each other for a set time. So she really didn't have any problem doing so. However he hadn't explained as why he wanted Oliver.

"Why do you need to borrow him?"

Adam took a moment to respond. "Do you remember Hunter?"

"Hunter? I believe he's a pet of yours, a gift from your husband on your wedding."

The countess nodded. "Yes a good one might I add. He's always been a good boy though sometimes he brakes the rules. He did so three weeks ago and as punishment he was locked up in the dungeon not allowed to have sexual intercourse nor masturbate."

Henrietta soon understood where this was going. "And you wish to offer Oliver up as a reward."

"Yes, that's if you don't mind." Adam replied.

Oliver looked between them and thought about what was happening. He knew pets would sometimes be loaned to other nobles. And he had forgotten about that when he chose to be a pet.

Henrietta looked down at him and wondered about what to do. On one hand she could refuse even though she hadn't had a reason. On the other she could grant it and allow him to have Oliver for a week. But could she go a week without him?

She found his presence calming and stress free. The duchess had gotten used to him being around her and she wondered what she would do with herself. Then again she did have plans to vist Charlotte and discus about the party next week.

The woman didn't wish to take her pet with her she wanted to do that at the party to reveal him. Instead she planned on leaving him here. While she met Charlotte and chatted about what the party was about celebrating. She assumed Oliver would be board even though he had Missy and Annie.

So this would be a nice change for him. And it would also allow him to meet other pets and build relationships.

"Alright then I'll allow it." She said causing Oliver to look up at her in alarm.

Adam smiled. "Thank you milady. I promise to take good care of him."

"I know you will." Henrietta replied and then both talked about each others days and the upcoming party. The duchess told the countess that she planned to vist Charlotte tomorrow.

After their conversation Adam headed back to his carriage to wait for Oliver. While they had a private conversation.

"You can speak." She said to her pet who nodded and asked.

"Why did you allow him to take me?"

"Well I have no reason not to and I think it would be good for you to meet other pets."

"I see. What do I do while I'm with them?"

His owner shrugged. "Whatever they tell you too. And you still have to follow the pet rules of course."

"But he wants me to be used as a reward. What does that mean?" Oliver questioned he had a fair idea for what kind of *reward* he was being used for.

"What do you think he means?" Henrietta asked rhetorically.

Oliver sighed then asked instead. "Who is Hunter?"

"Hunter is a pet in the Lovengale household. He's their oldest pet and has been with them for many years."

"So why am I being offered to him?"

"I believe he's gay and only interested in men. I could be wrong but I'm sure he prefers his own gender over the opposite."

"Are there anyother pets besides him?"

"Yes I think they have four others. So play nice with them. Now that's enough questions I want you to go to your room and chose some tails or masks to take with you."

Oliver nodded at her he then made his way to his room to collect a couple of things. He took his tails and masks, placed them in a bag and then went out front where his mistress and Adam were speaking.

"Oliver is well behaved though if he steps out of line you may punish however you wish." He heard his owner say to the younger man.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Adam replied and turned to find Oliver crawling to them with a small bag on his back.

"Do you have everything you need?" Henrietta asked when she seen him.

When Oliver nodded she beckoned him over and Oliver watched as she put on his leash and handed it to Adam. The man took it from her and gently tugged it. Oliver moved over to him and sat at his side were he petted his head.

"Ready to go Oliver?" He asked.

The pet nodded and after Adam said goodbye they climbed inside his carriage. Before the door closed Oliver looked back to his owner and waved before the door closed over.

He manged to catch sight of his mistress smiling and waving back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver and Adam both sat in peaceful silence. The noble was pleased with how things had happened and looked down at Oliver whom was looking out the window to pass his boredom. Adam found him a little cute and thought that the duchess had chosen wisely.

"Oliver." He said to grab the pets attention who turned to face him. "Is their anything you would like to know about me or my home?"

When he nodded Adam gave him permission to speak. "My mistress said that you had Hunter as well as four other pets, is that true?"

"Yes I do. Their names are: Rose shes a lesbian so don't bother trying to sleep with her, Gary he's bisexual, Alexis she's bisexual too and Lee he's heterosexual. I'm sure you'll get on well with each of them including Hunter."

"What is Hunter like?" Oliver wondering about this elder pet.

"Hunter is... well he's my favourite. Hunter was the first gift given to me by my husband Richard on our wedding, well that and the dress. He's a large built man with dark tanned skin and a large cock. He rarely takes off his pet mask in public and is always seen wearing it."

"You said to my owner he was being punished?" At Adams nod Oliver continued. "What did he do?"

"He humped my leg and came on me without permission. So as punishment I had him locked up in the dungeon and a chastity cage placed on him. He's currently down there chained to the wall being forced to watch a live sex show."

Oliver nodded at the mans words understanding that the owner is entitled to punish their pet however they wish. He found it a little harsh but it wasn't his place to question a nobles methods of punishment.

"When you say I am to be his reward do you mean he's to fuck me?"

Adam nodded. "Of course I do. Have you ever slept with a man before?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, but I've blown men before and I've taken strapons and dildos up the ass."

"But otherwise never the real thing?" Oliver nodded and Adam grinned. "Oh, Hunter likes it tight and I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as he will."

The pet wasn't sure if he would so he just nodded and the countess patted his head. They both went silent again and waited until they arrived at his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lovengale Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage passed under the gates and through the courtyard. They stepped out and headed up the stairs to where the great halls doors parted for them.

They entered inside to find a few servants along with four pets waiting for them. Oliver looked at each pet and noted that unlike him they weren't naked from the neck down. Instead they had what looked like a black full body suit covering them. Of course they wore pet masks but it wasn't only dog masks as two had kitty ones instead.

Adam walked over to his pets and kissed their heads then turned to Oliver. "Oliver allow me to introduce my pets."

He walked behind one and placed his hand on the masks head. "This is Rose." She nodded at him.

"This ones Gary." Another nodded.

"Alexis." She wore a kitty mask.

"And Lee." He too wore a kitty mask.

Oliver waved at them and after that he was led inside it felt strange for him to be the only one naked. Though he didn't let it bother him much. They were taken to the basement where the countess entered a room with a mirror what Oliver assumed to be one sided.

On the other side he seen a man and woman fucking. They were in a missionary position on a bed going at it, but that wasn't what Oliver was watching. Instead on the other side of the room was a pet chained to the wall with his cock erect.

Oliver's eyes traveled up and down him taking his large, dark cock and balls, along with his toned, muscled, abs. He couldn't see his face as he wore a bull mask on his head though he got the impression that he was glaring at the two in the room. His cock was standing up high oozing out precum from watching the two having fun.

The pet felt his own cock harden in response and a feeling of excitement of having a large man inside him.

He was patted on the head and he looked up to the male countess. "Don't worry my dear. You'll have some fun soon enough." He promised. "But first, we need to clean and prepare you for that so follow me and we'll have your body ready."

Oliver nodded and obediently followed them out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awhile Later.  
With Hunter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter was still chained to the wall trying (and failing) to ignore the sounds and scene before him. He had tried earlier to brake out his restraints but failed as the chains were too strong. So instead he had to stay there watching these two have their fun at his expense.

He was a bit pissed at the countess as he was the one to punish him. Right, so what he was horny and wanted to fuck. So he used his owners leg and came nothing wrong with that. Except his owner got offended caned his black ass --so good-- then locked him up here.

Forced to what these little shows, seeing pussies being pounded by cock and cum leaking out after a cream pie. He snorted quietly and looked down at his impressive member. His black cock was fully erect and the purple crown was wet with his own juices as it glistened in the light.

Hunter sighed and looked up quickly as the door opened. The countess entered into the room and said to the pair. "Could you both finish somewhere else? I would like to deal with Hunter."

The man and woman stopped and nodded before leaving to find somewhere else to continue.

For a few moments the countess said nothing mearly looking Hunter up and down. He was a fine male specimen like alpha male material. His husband knew how to pick 'em.

He walked over to him and stood in front of the larger pet/male. "How have you been Hunter?"

The pet let out a snort as they couldn't speak.

The countess smirked at that. "Horny? Unsatisfied? Desperate?" He taunted.

Hunter looked away from him towards the wall. "Well guess what Hunter? Your punishment is over."

At that the chained man looked back to their owner trying to detect a lie or cruel joke. But they seen that they were telling the truth and they were filled of hope.

Adam seen that in their pets stormy grey eyes. "That's right your being let out now." He took out a key from his pocket and went to open the chains.

But before he did he said. "Hunter once I let you out I want you to refrain from touching yourself." His pet growled but he went on. "I have a surprise for you. And if you want it then you'll have to be a little patient. If you don't I'll lock you up here for a whole month and a half."

Hunter gave their owner a glare like saying: You wouldn't.

Adam gave him a: Try me. Look.

After another snort Hunter nodded and Adam smiled before undoing his restraints. Hunter stretched cracking his spine and joints before crouching. His hand automatically moved to his groin and would have touched his cock if he didn't remind himself about the deal.

So clenching and unclenching his fist he looked up to his owner who smiled at his self restraint. They then leashed his collar and patted his head. Hunter was then led by Adam out the room and throughout the castle until he was at his own room.

He looked up to his owner in question who was smiling kindly. "In there you'll find your gift. You may enjoy them for as long as you want since they are staying here for a week. I only ask that you be gentle since this is their first time, understand?"

Hunter nodded and when his owner took his leash off they kissed his forehead and left. The pet stayed there for a few moments before entering his room for his present.

His room was fairly large as he was Adam's favourite. It had a king sized bed, couple of drawers, weights for lifting and a shelf with some books he liked to read.

But at the foot of his bed was his gift. It was another pet and one he assumed not to have seen before as they had very pale skin. They wore a white puppy mask with a pink bow tie and a tail. He crawled over to them carefully watching them for any reactions.

Oliver shuddered as the larger male crawled over to him. He seen the mans monster cock still erect and swinging as he moved closer. When Hunter was in front of him he felt small against the man more dominate, looming form.

"I don't recognise you." Hunter said.

"My n-name is O-Oliver." Was the meek reply.

"Hmm, you new?"

"No, I belong to the Duchess Henrietta. I've been lent to you for the week." He told the man who nodded.

"My owner said this is your first time. That true?" He asked as he didn't want to hurt him. Cause once he starts he won't stop.

"Y-Yeah, I've sucked cock before but I've never had one in my ass. Other than some toys." He muttered the last part and Hunter almost didn't hear.

"Well guess what kid?" Oliver looked up at him and Hunter stood up on his feet towering above the teen. "This ain't some toy or a cock." He pointed to his large black dick which dripped precum.

"Ths is real dick. This is a mans dick for little horny bitches like yourself." He told him gripping his cock in his hand and shaking it in a way that looked to be hypnotising Oliver.

Oliver's body reacted immediately as his own penis hardened in response. "You said that you were lent to me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then make yourself useful bitch." Hunter growled.

Oliver unzipped his mask and smelled deeply of the musky masculine smell, then grabbed onto the thick member with his hand. It pulsed at his touch and his own mouth watered as he slowly took the crown inside. Hunter couldn't help but groan as his cock was greeted by a warm wet mouth and tongue. It had been too long since he last fucked and he intended to enjoy this for a good while.

The pet hadn't sucked on real dick in a long time so he didn't take too much in. Instead he paced himself until he was ready to take more in. Hunter allowed him to go at his own pace as there was no need to rush. The cocks head was at the back of his throat and he ran his tongue along it before bobbing his head.

Hunter had his eyes closed as his dick was being sucked by the younger male. He couldn't help the sounds that came from his lips as he was being serviced. Oliver's eyes darkened as he continued blowing the other man.

For awhile Hunter allowed the teen to do this until he thought it was time. "Alright I want you on the bed and bent over, I'll get the lube."

Oliver stopped sucking and in daze climbed onto the bed and lifted his ass in the air. He had his face down and waited for Hunter to prepare him.

The other pet collected the lubricant and after squirting it on his hand, then after taking out Oliver's tail  rubbed and prodded his ass. The teen himself waited with both excitement and worry as the man prepared him.

He felt fingers running up and down his crack before a couple entered inside him. He panted as they stretched out his virgin hole before retreating.

Hunter sprinkled some lube onto his dick and rubbed it along his length. He didn't bother wearing a condom though he should but he couldn't find one and wanted to breed some virgin hole now.

He got on the bed behind Oliver and pressed the head of his cock at the boys rosebud. Oliver took a few calming breaths to relax himself as the man pushed his dick inside.

"Ahhh, yessss." He moaned as the penis entered his rear. He gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as the full length was pushed inside.

"Fuck you "were" a virgin." Hunter said once he was fully inside. "Do you like it bitch?"

Oliver couldn't speak as he found himself going numb from pleasure. He only nodded mutly and Hunter smirked before pulling his cock back and thrusting in hard.

The pet let out a squeak as the dick was rammed back in followed by another and another. Both were panting and Oliver bit into the covers to stop himself from crying out in pleasure.

Hunter was in bliss as being sex starved for 3 weeks was now being unleashed on the younger man. He pounded into him with his hairy balls slapping against Oliver with a wet audible sound. Because he had been kept from any pleasure for three weeks he came rather fast. He fired his load into Oliver's ass as he too came onto the bed. Hunter's hips buckled as Oliver's ass milked him dry of three weeks of sprem.

He breathed heavily and was slightly annoyed at himself as he was more in control than others. He pulled out of the teen.

Oliver thinking that it was over laid on his stomach as he thought about what happened. He had enjoyed it as it wasn't totally the same as receiving a strapon but it wasn't that different either. Other than the length and cum.

However he soon found himself flipped onto his back. He looked up at Hunter who moved his legs onto his shoulders and again reentered his anus with his still hard member. Oliver cried out loud as Hunter thrusted into him again aggressively. He laid on his back with his legs on the mans shoulders and allowed him to drill him deeply.

Hunter was going in balls deep as cock was coated with his own cum and lube. He was suprised the boy was still tight but didn't mind. Oliver wrapped his arms around the mans neck, Hunter stopped and moved Oliver's legs down to his waist where he wrapped them around. He was now sitting up, on his knees, on the bed, impaling the teen, holding him up with hands on Oliver's ass as his hips worked.

The man enjoyed the sounds leaving the teens mouth. He should have had them both take off their masks earlier but neglected to do it.

Well he could do it tomorrow.

He continued moving his hips until with a final thrust he came shooting another load into his new bitch. Oliver again felt his ass being creamed and his own cock squirted on himself and Hunter's dark slightly hairy chest.

Hunter lifted the boy off him and laid him on the bed. He let himself recharge as Oliver sighed to himself happy thinking it was over.

But...

He found himself flipped onto his stomach, he tried to turn but a large hand held him down by the back of his neck. Hunter used his other hand to lift up the boys rear and his hand touched Oliver's still erect prick. He was slightly amazed the teen still had stamina left.

But it didn't matter as he shoved his dick inside the boy again. Oliver felt a sting of pain and he buried his face into the sheets while he let the man above do what he wanted.

Hunter would keep thrusting into Oliver until he finally came again. He pulled out his cock and jerked it cumming onto Oliver's ass and back.

He was about to go for a fourth time when he heard Oliver whimper. Stopping himself he looked over at the boy who was still lying face down. He seen a tear trail down the side of his face and looked to the teens anus.

It was gaping and covered in his baby batter. And slightly red though their appeared to be no blood thankfully. So the man thinking enough was enough he went to his bathroom and collected a towel.

When Oliver felt something touch his ass he clenched trying to deny the man any more access. But when he felt how soft it was and that it was rubbing him gently he relaxed slightly and let Hunter clean him with the towel. Hunter wiped his back, asshole, balls and cock clean before doing himself.

The older man threw the towel away and took off his bull mask before discarding that too. He took off Oliver's mask and threw it to the side along with his and the towel. He then climbed into bed and laid down next to Oliver.

He reached out and pulled Oliver to him and turned the teen so he faced away from him. They were now spooning and Oliver could feel the large, black, still erect, dick pressing against his lower back.

"Open your legs." He heard Hunter say and he whimpered. "I'm not going to fuck you. I just want to place my cock between your legs."

Oliver sighed but weakly lifted up his leg and Hunter placed his cock between his thighs, under his own testicles and penis. He lowered his leg down onto it trapping the cock where it was and receiving a pleasured grunt from Hunter.

"Now go to sleep." He heard the man say as he wrapped his large muscular arms around his thin frame.

The pet couldn't help but fell safe in his embrace despite earlier. He was glad that the man had stopped as he doubted that he could go on.

So after awhile he went to sleep.


End file.
